Arranged marriage
by Saiyachick
Summary: [AU]Marriage…something to cherish unless it’s arranged to a person you despise. Well Gohan of the Son household, and Videl of the Satan household are forced into an arranged marriage. Not knowing what to expect, how will a year togeather go?
1. Chapter One: The arrangement

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Basically the whole synopsis of the story is the hardship of marriage for Gohan and Videl. To uphold family Honor and dignity, the Satan and Son house hold's form and arranged marriage between Gohan and Videl.

Note: This is revised!

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter One: The arrangement**

**

* * *

**

"_What???_" hollered a feminine voice throughout the Satan household. "You did _what_?"

"Oh honey, it isn't that bad you know…"

"Oh give it up mother," a teenage girl with raven hair and deep amethyst-azure eyes growled. "A broken arm isn't that bad, a missed class isn't that bad, but an arranged marriage? How could you two do this to me?"

"Videl, he is such a well brought up boy! You met him, at that beach party a while ago," Amber Satan exclaimed with a small smile.

Videl merely rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration, "I was four!"

"Videl, we're sorry, but its for the best, for all of us," Hercule Satan said while nodding.

"Oh what would you know?" she spat while glaring at her parents. "Absolute abhorrence!"

Amber and Hercule stared at each other with equal expressions. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Oh it'll get much worse honey," Amber sighed while walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away in the Son household, reactions were somewhat the same.

"This is ludicrous!" came the masculine voice of a teenager named Gohan.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me Gohan!" Son Chichi said with a deadly glare at her son. "Videl is a wonderful girl and you'll learn to like her!"

Gohan shook his head and stared at his parents. "I can't believe that you two are actually this twisted enough to do something like this."

"Oh come off it Gohan, you remember that Angela Shiro girl from your school? She had one and look at her now!" Son Goku exclaimed while making a gesture.

"Yeah knocked up and getting a divorce," he snorted while rolling his dark, onyx eyes.

"Don't use that language," Chichi snapped while shaking her head. "You know better than to use vulgar words. Plus it isn't going to be quite appealing. You met Videl when you were younger, Amber and Hercule are her parents."

"That's unfair!" Gohan shouted, "I was young and stupid!"

"You got along with Videl though!"

"I poured sand on her head!"

Just then the door opened to reveal the smallest of the Son family. Son Goten walked in while sitting next to his big brother. "Hey Gohan, what's all the noise about?"

"OH nothing, just that mom and dad are arranging a marriage for me," Gohan said sarcastically. "Such a great day."

"What's an arranged marriage?"

"You see Goten, you know how mommy and I are together-" Goku explained, but was cut off by his eldest son.

"Oh that's rubbish dad! Goten, don't listen to either of them! They're making me marry, as in spend the rest of my life with a person I hate, and create little devilish offspring's from her satanic persona!"

"So its kind of like uncle Vegeta and mum being in the same room for a year?" Goten asked.

"Exactly."

Goten snickered and began to tease his brother. "Sucks to be you!"

"Bite your tongue Goten!" Chichi yelled while whipping out her katana and began fanning herself. "My children, using such improper language in front of me, everyone is against me!"

"Get a grip mother," Gohan said bluntly while walking away. "It seems like you're all against me!"

"Well suck it up mister, either way were going to Kyoto Star, your going to spend a year there, and you're going to be married!"

* * *

Videl Amber Satan lay on her bed while staring at her two best friends Erasa and Melanie. Videl had known the two girls since she was born and grew up with them. They were like sisters to her.

Erasa was a blond haired girl with bright green eyes. Her personality was cheerful and bubbly, like a shoulder angel. Sometimes she is quite a ditz, but other times she's as helpful as ever.

Melanie was one who could pass as Videl's sister in ways. She had shoulder length black hair with dark brown eyes that resembled those of black. Her persona was quip and witty, but she was more like the shoulder devil, a risk taker.

"Videl, don't worry, it'll be all right," Erasa said while patting her friends back. "Were here for you."

"Yeah Vidy, you just have to compromise," Melanie said while lying down next to her.

Videl stared in disbelief at the two girls and buried her head in her pillow. "So I should just give up?!"

"Noooo, I said compromise!" the brown-eyed teenager quirked. "You better be listening to me."

Silence remained in the room until the two girls had to leave. Videl sighed deeply while staring at her ceiling. "I can't believe I'm betrothed to some guy I don't even know. Bet he's just some arrogant jerk who thinks I'll fall head over heals in love with him. Well you know what? They've got another thing coming."

"You know Videl, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Melanie said while re-entering the room. "Forgot my jacket."

* * *

Gohan lay blandly on the wooden floor of his bedroom completely emotionless. Thoughts of hatred overwhelmed him as he began to breath deeply, trying to blow off some steam. Throughout his life he had followed the rules of his home. He never dishonored his family in any ways. He didn't disrespect his parents. He wasn't like the kids in his academy that did drugs, drank, or even had sex.

But it didn't mean he was internally a good boy. Sure he didn't do those things, but he wasn't the perfect little boy to his peers or surroundings. He was ruthless and gave off an impression as a sadistic and cold-hearted ass. Gohan didn't care what people thought about him, or what they said about him, if they had a problem, he'd confront them.

His life resembled that of a dramatic novel his mother must've read. Typical of her, couldn't resist the one thing that could make his life even more hellish. Marriage at the age of nineteen. By next year he would be married.

Sometimes his parents were complete strangers to him. They hadn't been there for him as a child, always off at parties of business arrangements. All his parents did was give him a few hundred zeni and leave him be. To him, his parents were basically just financial supporters, not parents, caretakers, or even friends…just there.

Basically, Gohan felt isolated from them all…alone and neglected as a child, and became a boy full of obedience and hatred.

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

* * *

Kat: Yes I re-did the chapter, but not on purpose. I was editing a chapter and the chapter 8 became chapter 1 and I did have chapter 1 saved anywhere. I think this one is well writing and better though.


	2. Chapter Two: The belated

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Summary: Gohan's old girlfriend comes by and tries to work out things…

Claimer: I own Hotaka, Eric, Melanie, Hotaru, and some other characters…hehehehe

Authors note: Sorry guys, but there are no Saiyan's in this fic. Marshal Arts yeah, ki blasts…ok…but the rest no…Just to clear things up, Bulma is Goku's older sister, which means the Sons and Briefs are related^_^

**_Arranged marriage_**

**_Chapter two: Too late_**

**__**

It was early morning in West City, and the Son family was about to leave off to Kyoto Star. Gohan had been dreading this day, and if it wasn't worse enough, his girlfriend had broken up with him last week. He sighed and looked at the picture and lay back on his bed.

"How cruel can parents get?" Gohan groaned.

He walked to his closet and changed into a training Gi. It was a nice day out. The sun was almost out, and it was the last day he would be in his own home for a while. Gohan walked down stairs and noticed his mother already up.

"What are you doing up so early Gohan, our flight isn't until later," she asked.

"I'm going to explore the last of my memories I have left," Gohan mumbled. As he was about to open the door, someone knocked. He reached for the doorknob, and there stood the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello Lime."

"Um hi Gohan, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"I guess," he said and walked outside. After a few minutes, both stopped. "So what do you want?"

Lime moved a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes and looked up. "Well I was thinking about last week and, I'm sorry."

Gohan was taken a back a bit, but stood still, "Sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. My grandpa was sick and I couldn't deal with everything at once and…I want to get back together," she said. Her emerald eyes met his obsidian ones, and he looked away. "Too late…"

"What?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "I said too late."

"Why is it too late?" Lime asked sadly. He sighed and continued, "Things change. Just yesterday my parents told me I'm going to Kyoto for a year and…"

"And?"

"I'm engaged." He said monotonously. Lime's eyes widened it shock. How can that be? A lot of things can happen in a week, she told herself. "W-why? How?"

"Arranged marriage," Gohan said. Lime's eyes softened and walked over to Gohan, "Your parents are actually doing this to you?"

"You bet." 

"I can't believe it…when did you hear about this, why didn't you tell me?" she asked. He sighed and turned to Lime. "I found out yesterday evening. When I got back from school, they told me immediately. The girl is my parents best friends daughter…"

"When are you leaving?" she asked. Gohan looked into the horizon. "Today."

"I'm so sorry Gohan…" she started but was interrupted. "Please Lime, don't pity me, it just makes things worse."

Her light emerald orbs began to form tears. They slid down her face and she hugged Gohan. "I know that we wouldn't get together again whether or not you were going. I just want to have our friendship back. I'm going to miss you Gohan."

Gohan's obsidian eyes lightened. He embraced his best friend in a hug. "You're right Lime, it wouldn't happen like that, but you're still my friend." Lime kept crying until she had no more tears to shed. "Make sure you call me ok?"

Gohan chuckled, "Not unless you call me and mail me." She laughed a bit while sniffing and wiping away her tears. "Deal."

Both smiled and talked until Gohan had to leave. They said their farewells and he left to his own home…

~*~

"Is the guest room ready?" Amber asked as she rushed over to a group of maids. They nodded and she sighed in relief. "They'll be here this afternoon, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Don't worry Mrs. Satan, everything will turn out fine," said one maid named Sakura. Amber turned to Sakura and smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I think you'd have anxiety attacks," Sakura laughed. "I think I would," Amber replied. "By the way, have you seen Videl anywhere?"

"I think Miss Satan is in her room."

"Stop with all this formal nonsense," Amber said, "You've known us for a long time, and it's Amber, Videl, and Hercule."

Sakura laughed, "Ok Amber, I just wanted the whole formal thing to be good when the guests arrive."

"Agreed. Now if you excuse me, I need to get Videl," she said and went off in search of her daughter. She went up the stairs, down the hall, and took a left. Finally she made it to the last door down the hall. Amber knocked quietly. "Videl honey, can I come in?"

There was no response so she walked in anyways. Her eyes came upon Videl sitting on her bed and frowning at the dress that was in front of her. "Videl what are you doing?" She sighed and kept glaring daggers at the dress and mumbled. "If I look at it long enough maybe it will go away. Hmmm, maybe I should look at myself in the mirror…maybe I'll disappear."

"Don't say that. Trust me dear, you two will hit it off," her mother said soothingly. "Oh what do you know? Why can't I just pick my own husband?" Amber bit her lip and looked at her daughter. "Well your father said that it would keep our family pride and honor up…"

"What? This is all about honor and pride? I can't believe you! How can you guys be so selfish? I hope your not expecting grandchildren, because I sure as hell wont give you any!" Videl yelled at her mother. "Why can't I live a normal life? Why can't I get a boyfriend like Melanie and Erasa?"

"Don't you think we have waited for that? We thought that in high school you'd get a boyfriend, and we'd be safe, but every time a boy asked you out, you rejected them," Amber sighed. "You knew a lot of boys, Hotaka, Sharpner, Eric, Tenshi, Yukito, all of them…we thought you would hook up with one of them, but it is finally your senior year..."

"Mother! Do you honestly think that I can keep up with that? I have to deal with school clubs, plays, dances, grades, and all of thee above. For once I thought I had the freedom of one thing, but you took that away from me!" Videl said in a hoarse whisper. "I don't have a choice about anything."

"Videl I am sorry, I deeply am…" Amber started but thought of something else. "Ok, let me make you a deal, if you don't get along with Gohan over the year, then…you don't have to marry him."

Videl's violet blue eyes lightened up, "Really? Oh you're the best-"

"But…" Amber started. Her daughters face faulted as she heard that word. "I knew there was a but." 

"But, you have to at least try and get along with Gohan. Try to become friends, and then if it doesn't work out, then I'll call it off." Videl beamed and hugged her mother, "Thanks a lot mum! And don't worry, I'll keep my end of the deal."

"Good, now make sure your ready by evening, they should be arriving soon." 

Videl sighed and started staring at the dress again. "Ok, now it's just me and you…"

~*~

When Gohan walked inside his room, he noticed something. He walked around his room and sighed…it was the last time he would be here for sometime. As he walked along his bed, he traced his fingers down the sides. It was so empty…just the way it would be for a while.

Growing up in a wealthy family didn't have all its perks. He had to go to prep schools, study non-stop, and deal with other rich snobs. The only thing that he liked was his Marshal Arts training. He had all his friends. 

The Marshal Arts came from both his mother and father. When they were young, they entered the tournaments, but now, only his father does Marshal Arts. The wealth also came from his mother's side of the family along with his fathers. His grandfather was a king, and as everyone knows, kings are wealthy no matter what.

His father's side was odd. There were many things that went on in his family. His sister, Bulma, lived at Capsule Corp with their parents, and was happily married with one child. Her husband, Vegeta, was also into Marshal Arts, so everything worked out for the best. Their child, Trunks, looked more like his mother than the father. He too was into Marshal Arts and usually practiced with his cousin Goten, and their sensei Gohan.

Nothing was ever normal in this family. They also had friends of their own. There was Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, 18, 17, Midori, and a green person named Piccolo. Yet the only good thing in Gohan's life was taken away from him. 

"Life sucks," he mumbled to himself. He grabbed some 'nice' clothes and changed into them. He wore khaki cargos, a black shirt, and his black school jacket. He played soccer, and decided one way or another he would try out for the team. In Kyoto, Gohan would be going to a normal high school with various amounts of people. Gohan was happy that he would finally converse with other people who weren't as snooty.

There was a knock at his door and he beckoned the person to come in. It was his little seven-year-old brother Goten. He popped his head through the door and walked inside. He walked beside Gohan and sat on his bed. "Whatcha doin' Gohan?"

"Trying to remember all the things I'm leaving behind," he mumbled. Goten tried to keep a smile on his face, but it always turned into a frown. He loved his big brother, and he didn't want anyone taking him away from him. "Do you really have to get married?"

"I don't now Goten," he whispered back. Goten sighed and nudged Gohan. He looked into his little brothers eyes and saw his hidden pain. Goten took something out of his pocket. It was a wooden whistle…

"Here, I made it for you," he said. Gohan smiled and picked up the whistle. "I even put a chain around it so you can wear it around your neck. Blow on it if you're in trouble."

"Thanks squirt," Gohan said as he hugged his brother. Goten smiled, and then said, "Oh and by the way, were leaving now." 

"Oh joy," he replied sarcastically. He picked up his bags and everything else. Goten walked outside the room and away to his parents. Gohan looked at his room one more time and sighed. "Good bye." He said as he turned off the lights and shut the door.

~*~Air port~*~

Everyone was waiting for the Son family to arrive. Family friends and relatives had come to see their young Gohan go off. First there was Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks, 18, 17 Krillin, and Marron, Yamcha, Midori, Tien, Launch and everyone else. They said their farewells and gave their hugs.

"We'll be seeing you guys soon," Chichi said. Goku smiled and said farewell. Either way, Gohan was the main focus here.

"Oh Gohan, we're going to miss you dearly," Bulma cried. It was truly a sad moment. Trunks finally came up and ran to Gohan. "Do you have to leave?" he cried with tears. Gohan half smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Afraid so little guy, but don't worry, I'll mail you."

"Promise?" he asked. Gohan took the small boys hand. "Promise." He then turned to everyone else. "Good bye."

"Bye!" They all yelled. Gohan and his family stepped onto the terminal and had their last glances for one last time.


	3. Chapter Three: The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Summary: The two teenagers will meet soon, but let's just say their first meeting isn't a very good one…

**_Arranged Marriage_**

**_Chapter three: Meeting new people_**

The sun had finally risen over the hills, and morning soon arose on the other side of the world. An airplane flew across the mid morning skies and landed abruptly on the runway. The passengers were awakened and gathered their belongings. A certain teenager looked out the window. He rubbed his obstinate onyx eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"So this is where I'm living for the next year…how pathetic," he groaned.

His mother scowled and wagged her finger, "Don't talk like that young man, you know better than to judge something by it's appearance."

"Not anymore," her mumbled while standing up. The family got off the airplane and popped out a Capsule car. They then drove off into the city and down the roads to their destination.

"Gohan, I want you to be polite, and please, no sarcastic or cynical remarks," Goku warned, "It's hard enough that you were voted most sarcastic in your old school."

"Can you blame me?"

"I think you have spent too much time with that uncle of yours!" Chichi complained, "He has influenced you too much by that mocking tone."

"Aw come on mom, uncle Vegeta isn't that bad," Goten said while fumbling with his new portable TV. "In fact, I think he is actually going to enter the Marshal Arts tournament with dad."

Chichi's eyes widened in horror and narrowed her eyes at her husband, "You never said anything about entering!"

Goku paled and kept driving. "I-I said nothing of the sort…plus we can talk about this later, it is Gohan time."

"Ah yes, my son will be married to the finest girl I have ever met." Chichi cooed with hearts in her eyes. "She is absolutely brilliant!"

Gohan mumbled and stared out the window with dullness. "I bet she's just like you." He then sighed with boredom. "What's that girls name again? Vidal…Vasha…Vicky?"

"Her name is Videl, and you learn it good! I will not stand you being so rude, if so, then I warn you Son Gohan, you will regret messing with me," she said with a low growl, "Mark my words, you better behave or I'll take away your training privileges!"

All the Son boys gasped in horror. If it was one thing Gohan had control over, it was choosing the right to train, but now all his own possessions were gone. He didn't have the freedom over anything any more…

"I am glad you see it my way dear," Chichi smirked and handed him a box. "Here, you will give Videl this engagement ring and she shall give you one tonight. Both of you will wear it for the whole year, no exceptions."

Gohan groaned and picked up the box. He stuffed it in his pocket and gave evil glares towards his mother while her back turned. Goten looked at his brother and poked him. "Hey Gohan, you know that whistle I gave you?"

He sighed. "Yes." Goten smiled and explained what it would do. "Whenever you need to send me a letter, the nimbus will come soaring over to wherever you are and comfort you. I'm going to send you letters that way and you can reply back anytime!"

Gohan smiled and his little brothers tactics. "Thanks little bro, but I doubt anything will protect me in this life of sin."

"Aw don't get mad get glad," Goku said with a cheer. "They are our family friends and Videl is such a beautiful young girl." 

"How old is she, fourteen?" Gohan joked. "Oh well have such a fun time," he added on sarcastically. Chichi frowned at Gohan, "She is your age. You will be attending the same high school."

"Oh joy, the wench is going to be with me all day," he said cynically. Goku grimaced as he drove on. "You must show your fiancée some respect. Plus, just think of her as your girlfriend for know."

Gohan scoffed, "I just broke up with my girlfriend last week and you want me to get over it?"

"Don't think of it like that son," Goku sighed. "She was your best friend, and you were better off with out her." Gohan sat back in his seat while staring outside the city with hatred from his obsidian eyes. "Life is hell."

~*~

"Oh dear they'll be here soon!" squealed the voice of Amber as she rushed throughout the house. She frantically babbled about the house and dinner, but Hercule kept calming her down. "Amber, dinner is already set, the house is spotless, the guestrooms are set, and Videl is…hey…where is Videl?"

Amber sighed in frustration. "She is probably in her room…oh I need to make her get dressed." She then ran up stairs and rushed into her daughters' room. Amber came to the sight of her daughter on her bed watching TV.

"What do you think your doing young lady? You're suppose to get dressed now!" the woman said in her strict motherly tone. "Get dressed now!"

"Not in that dress…it is too vile," Videl hissed at the thought of the dress, "The day I wear a dress is one my wedding day…oh but that I coming up, isn't it mother?" she sneered. 

"I already made a deal with you, what more do you want?" Amber yelped desperately. "If you don't want to wear the dress, fine, then a skirt-"

"It's not about the damn dress," Videl growled. "Deal or no deal it's still wrong. You and father are so full of yourself. Family pride, what a pathetic thing to force your daughter into for family pride…disgusting."

"Videl, you have to behave yourself while Gohan is around. He is your fiancée, and get use to is sweetie," Amber said with a half smile. She then took something out of her pocket then threw it at Videl, "Here, it is an engagement ring you will present to Gohan."

"Nani!?" She yelled, "What do you mean?"

"Er…well…for the whole year…" Amber started then whispered, "You have to wear the engagement ring."

"WHAT?" Videl yelled. "If it wasn't bad enough, now I have to show the whole world I'm engaged? Ugh, I despise the whole world!"

"Oh no you don't, now get dressed this instant Videl, Sakura will be up here to do your hair and makeup soon." Amber said while walking out Videl's door, but peeked back in again. "I'll come and dress you myself if I have to."

Videl groaned and threw a pillow at her door. She walked over to her closet and walked passed the dress. She hissed and looked through her skirts. Videl picked out a jean skirt that went to her knees, and a violet blue shirt, which complemented her eyes. Sakura soon came and curled her hair. Videl's hair was in a bun with a few curly strands at the end. She then wore a pendent of a dragon and frowned at her reflection.

"I'm getting dressed up just for some moronic momma's boy," Videl growled, "and I haven't even seen a picture of him!"

~*~

"Are we there yet?" Goten whined, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"No Goten, only a half an hour left," Chichi sighed.

Goten leaned back and forth then spoke again. "Are we there yet?"

"I already told you no!" the woman said strictly.

"But I need to go to the potty!"

Goku smiled, "Almost there. Hold your horses."

"But they're running away!" Goten pouted. Gohan cracked a small smile but hid it up with a frown. After some more rants and bugging, they finally arrived at the Satan household. "Now be on your best behavior you two! And Gohan, I warn you, you better be a good boy!"

"I'm not a dog," he mumbled, "might as well be one, since I'm treated like one."

All four go out of the huge land rover and walked up to the gates of the mansion. "Ah yes, Mr., and Mrs. Son, do come in," said a butler as he escorted the family to the door. He knocked slightly and the doors opened. There stood Hercule, Amber, and Videl smiling and welcomed them in. "Hello everyone!"

Chichi and Goku smiled and accepted the invite inside and talked to their old friends. "It's so nice to see you again!" Chichi said with a pleasant smile.

"You too Chichi," Amber grinned, "It's been too long." It was then Gohan and Goten both stepped inside the home with nervousness. Amber and Hercule stared at Gohan and beamed. "And this must be Gohan."

'Someone give him a cookie,' Gohan thought sarcastically. He was about to reply with a quip remark, but noticed the evil glare from his mother and didn't say a word. "Yes."

"Videl, come over here and meet Gohan," Hercule said. From behind the shadows revealed the young woman. Violet met obsidian and the gaze still didn't break. 'Is this her?'

~*~

Videl had just been called forward from the shadows and she sighed. 'Time to meet my oh so wonderful future husband.' As she stepped forward she gasped inwardly. In front of her stood not some geek, but a powerful handsome teenager with mysterious obsidian eyes and raven hair.

"Videl, this is Gohan," Amber said politely. Videl didn't even notice that Gohan held out his hand, but immediately got out of her trance and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Gohan," she said in a quite voice.

"Same here," he said with unsure ness. Both hands returned to their owners and everyone walked off to the dining room. "I am sure you are all very hungry," Hercule said, "Please sit down and let us catch up."

As the adults talked and conversed about the past while Goten, Gohan, and Videl were left alone in silence. Videl shook her head and growled at herself. "I can't possibly act like Erasa. Ugh, how can I even think he is cute?" she said to herself in a whisper.

Meanwhile, Gohan was thinking the same thing. "I had a girlfriend, the perfect life! Now I am stuck with this…wench!" he whispered to himself.

"Come on Pikachu, you cant lose the battle!" Goten said to him while watching his portable TV.

"So kids, it seems like your going to the same high school," Amber brought up. "That should be fun."

"Oh so fun," Gohan said while dripping with sarcasm. Chichi scowled but Gohan ignored it. Amber smiled and spoke up again. "I heard you were the soccer team captain at your old school."

"Uh huh," he said. 'And the jacket isn't obvious?' he thought. 

"Are you trying out this year?" Hercule asked. "Yep," Gohan said monotonously. Silence filled the room and things weren't going so well. Soon nightfall overcame and everyone was gone to sleep.

Videl started stomping back and forth in her room while talking to herself. "I can't believe I have to be married to him! He is so rude and is a sarcastic king!"

"I am not enjoying this one bit!" she yelled.

~*~

"Damn that girl is something else. She is already annoying the hell out of me. Probably another prissy stuck up girl like in those private schools." He sighed.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♀Kat: Yep yep yep, I got the next chapter out. I wont be back until Monday, and wont update as much. School is a drag!


	4. Chapter Four: The departure

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Things heat up as the two teenagers get more acquainted with each other.

**_Arranged Marriage_**

**_Chapter four: The departure_**

**__**

Another day was born and Gohan shot up from bed. He snapped his head at each direction then sighed. He remembered where he was unfortunately, and today his family was leaving him to live in this torment. Gohan slowly got up from his bed and saw his box of capsules next to him on the desk provided.

He picked a capsule and threw it in the closet. His wardrobe was all there. Gohan then picked out some clothing, a towel and walked into the bathroom. As he stripped down in his clothing and walked into the shower he thought of what the year may bring him. It wouldn't be so bad…would it? Of course it would! He is forced to live here!

Small water drops cascaded down his body and his thoroughly washed his hair and applied soap on himself. He then stepped out of the shower a few moments later and dried himself by raising his ki a bit. Gohan then changed and walked out of the bathroom. He walked outside and down the stairs to the kitchen where he found his parents and Videl's parents talking. They turned their heads to Gohan's direction and smiled.

"Well good morning dear," Chichi said with a bright smile.

 "Morning," he bluntly said while sitting down at the table next to his little brother. "Hi Gohan," he said softly. "Hey."

Amber soon stood up and excused herself to go get Videl. "She's probably getting ready," she said while walking up the stairs. She knocked upon her daughter's door and called for her name lightly. The door soon opened to reveal Videl fully dressed, but with a grim expression.

"So dear, what do you think of Gohan?" Amber asked while walking into the room.

"He's a total dork and I know he hates this as much as me," Videl replied.

Amber scowled, "Don't say that Videl, he is just, not use to moving schools and this type of arrangement."

"I don't care, all I know is we both hate this whole thing with passion," she mumbled.

"Have you even talked to him?"

"Yes," Videl said as a fact, "When we greeted them."

"That doesn't count Videl, now, grab the ring and get your butt down stairs right now, his parents will be leaving soon and we want to get the ring ceremony done." 

"I still say this is all preposterous!" she added in, "It's absolutely absurd." Amber left the room immediately and went down stairs. Soon Videl followed with a frown, but covered up with a fake smile as she met up with the group.

"Good morning sweet pea," Hercule beamed, "How are you?"

"Oh, absolutely _wonderful_," Videl said cynically, "It's going to be such a _great _day."

Gohan couldn't help but give a light snicker along with Goten. They both stopped after a while and finally Goku spoke. "So why don't we get the ring ceremony set, shall we?"

Videl gave Sakura the ring and she walked away. A few moments later she held a golden tray, which held both rings and a jade stone. Sakura set it across from Gohan and Videl and smiled as she stood there.

"Videl take the ring that you will give to Gohan, and Gohan vice versa," Chichi ordered. "Now both of you touch the jade rock together, and slip the rings on each other's fingers."

Both teenagers sighed, but complied with the instructions and touched the jade rock with one hand. With their other they slipped the ring on each other's finger one at a time. Chichi and Amber clasped their hands together in joy. "Now the ceremony is complete!"

"_Oh joy,_" both teens mumbled sarcastically.

Chichi and Goku talked to Amber and Hercule for a while, but then…it was time for then to leave. "It was so nice seeing you again Amber," Chichi said with happiness.

"I know, such a fine time we had," Amber replied back to her long time friend.

Goku put out his hand and Hercule shook it, "See you later Goku."

"You too Hercule."

Now the attention went to Gohan. Goten stood in the corner with his small head down pouting, but a secret trail of tears streaming down his face sadly. Gohan walked over to his younger brother and picked him up. "Aren't you going to say good bye to me?"

Goten wiped the tears from his face and shook his head, "It's never good-bye, its always 'see you soon.'"

Gohan gave a small chuckle before hugging his little brother in a tight embrace. Goten attached himself to his brother and cried softly, not wanting to let go. "Do you have to stay?" he whispered.

"Afraid so, and when you're older, I'll make sure you don't have to go through this," Gohan assured, "I'll write to you every week with the nimbus helping me." He put Goten on the ground and stood where he was. Goten walked away from his brother and looked at him and left his head down once more.

Chichi was expecting a hug from her son, but he just stood there. He stared at his parents with a cold type of glare and didn't move a bit. Both walked up to Gohan and talked to him in a private low voice. "Gohan, please don't be like this," Chichi whispered, "We aren't going to see you in a year, why don't you say bye?"

"First of all, if you're willing to force me in this marriage, then you shouldn't be so sad since you are technically forcing me in this marriage," Gohan whispered icily, "here you go…good-bye."

Goku shook his head furiously, but didn't show his anger. Chichi could feel warm tears fill her eyes as he son said that and hugged him. Even though he didn't respond, she had to do so. Both walked away with Goten and closed the door. Gohan sighed and started walking upstairs.

Amber hesitated to ask, but finally spoke. "Gohan, don't you want any breakfast?"

Gohan paused for a moment before responding. "No thank you," he clenched through his teeth angrily. He continued his trail to his room for the next year and locked the door. While down stairs, Videl actually was sad for him, but immediately pushed it all away. She followed the same action as Gohan and marched upstairs.

"Aren't you…" yet Videl interrupted. 

"No I'm not hungry." She replied brusquely.

Amber and Hercule shook their heads. "This is going to be harder than I thought," Hercule said. Amber sighed and walked away, "As if I didn't already know that."

~*~

"So he's there?" Erasa asked over the phone while talking to Videl. "Is he cute?"

Videl growled in irritation, "of course not you idiot!"

"Stop being so harsh V," Melanie said through three-way call. "It isn't our fault you're stuck in between a chasm."

"Sorry guys," she apologized, "It's just that I am so stressed. We already did the ring ceremony, and now I have to wear this stupid ring for the whole year! On top of that, the guy's a total jerk!"

"What?!" Melanie and Erasa both yelled in unison. "How?"

Videl sighed, "Well first of all, he is an arrogant, cynical, prick, and need I say more?"

"Really? Man I should meet him," Melanie said with a smirk, "He sounds like the same exact clone as me."

"Melanie! That's not the point!" Videl shouted on the other line, "The point is, is he's rude and egotistical."

"Give it a chance V. You said he has to stay here for a year right?" Melanie asked. "Well think of it from his point of view. Leaving your family and sibling. You already know how it's like to be forced into something, but he has it more."

"Melanie's right V-San," Erasa said, "how about this, we'll come over right now?"

"No it's alright," Videl, sighed, "I'll see you on Monday, remember…first day of school."

The two other girls groaned on the other line, "Don't remind us!"

~*~

Gohan sat on the chair outside his balcony window staring into the horizon. He was guessing he would stay inside this house of boredom all day and wait until his first day of non-private school. His last high school was the 'West Prestigious Academy.'

"At least you don't have to wear a uniform," Gohan said to himself. "Those were one of the things that bugged me. That and the obnoxious people who attended the school."

He leaned back in the chair and began writing on a parchment of paper. It was his 'to do' list. It included many things, in fact, one included going to the mall. He had to buy some new clothes, electronics, and some school supplies.

Gohan got up slowly and walked out of the balcony, then grabbed his wallet. He walked out of the room once more and downstairs to be greeted by Amber. "I'm going out if you don't mind," he stated ingenuously.

"Where to?" she asked.

He winced and hoped it didn't come to what he abhorred. "To the mall, I need school supplies and a couple of other things."

"Oh I have a great idea," Amber beamed, "how about if Videl goes with you."

Yep, she suggested exactly what he loathed…

"No, really Mrs. Satan-"

"Nonsense, she needs to go shopping to!" Amber insisted. "Videl!"

"Please I can handle-"

Too late, Videl came walking down the stairs at a fast pace ready to yell at her mother for ending her phone conversation. "Yes?"

"Don't you need to go shopping for school?" Videl thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, what's your point?"

Amber smiled widely. "How about you and Gohan go together!"

Videl gave her mother a glare along with Gohan. Both couldn't stand each other, all they ever said was 'hello' to each other. Videl gave a fake smile and whisper to her mother feverishly. "Mother! You told me I didn't have to commute with him until school, and school isn't for another two day, so let me enjoy my freedom for one last time!"

"Mrs. Satan, I'm telling you I can handle this, it isn't that hard," Gohan almost growled but lowered his voice, "Can I go?"

Amber sighed with displeasure and nodded. "Go ahead…wait…What if you get lost?"

"I won't, trust me, I wont," Gohan said while walking out the door. He popped out his smooth black eclipse, and new addition by his aunt Bulma of course, and got in. The ignition started, and he was off.

The older Satan woman shook her head in disappointment, "Why couldn't you just comply?"

"Why couldn't you just stay out of my personal life?" Videl growled while walking back upstairs. She slammed her door and shook her head. School would be an absolute torture. First the marriage, then the rings, and now having to interact with Gohan…what more can go wrong?


	5. Chapter Five: The agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: In the last chapter Chichi, Goku, and Goten left back to West City leaving Gohan to mingle with the Satan's and the future Mrs. Son. After a day of boredom he decided to go school shopping and when Mrs. Satan suggested Videl going he got pissed. In this chapter you will see more reference of drama and some unusual agreements and hatred.

**_Arranged Marriage_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter Five: The Agreement_**

**__**

**__**

Gohan had just gotten back from shopping two hours later. As said, he found the mall easily and returned safely but with his usual frown of seldom. After getting back, he trudged up stairs, and unfortunately for him, ran into Mrs. Satan once more. He sighed as the woman began to talk and nodded, while not really paying attention.

"Dinner starts at seven, and school is tomorrow, so make sure you get a good rest for your first day," she said softly. 

"Thank you Mrs. Satan," he said while clenching his teeth. "I will make sure."

Amber was about to walk away when she stopped Gohan for another moment. "Oh Gohan, I'm glad you're staying with my family."

"Wish I could say the same thing," he muttered while walking into his room. When he closed his door, he sat his new attire back on the bed and began sorting out his outfits. He got everything from khaki's to dress shirts, to regular old comfort clothes. He also stopped by a training store and bought a new Gi to work out in at the gym. Gohan began putting away his clothes and stared at a picture of his family. He growled and smacked it down on its back. He couldn't even stand his parents anymore, they were insufferable and hard to handle.

"This is never going to work out!" Gohan yelled infuriatingly. While he was ranting to himself, he didn't notice Videl opening the door and coming in. She titled her head and stared at Gohan before making her own judgment.

"Couldn't say it better myself," she said while walking over to him.

"What do you want?" he hissed lightly. "What have I done to be graced by your presence?"

"Cut the shit, I know you detest, and I certainly detest you," Videl derided. "I have an agreement to make."

"Hate is such a small word." Gohan replied loathingly. "How about abhor? Now what agreement do you want to make wench?"

"First of all the names Videl," she sneered with hate. "Second, I was getting to my agreement. My mother made a deal with me saying if your _relationship _doesn't work out, then I don't have to marry you. Since this obviously will turn out as a wrong marriage I was thinking we could make a deal. One, at school we don't have to wear our rings."

Gohan smirked. "Ah yes, another stereotypical priss who actually has a brain. So far so good."

"Go to hell," Videl hissed, "Two, you and I will not socialize with each other. You're just in a program and is spending a year with my family."

"I've been living in hell since the day I was born," he murmured. "What else?"

"In front of my parents we'll act decent. That means no profanity or controversy."

Gohan scoffed. "Well I'll still have my sarcasm at least."

"Shut up!" Videl hushed, "I'm not done! Three, you will not mingle with any of my friends or some near me at any break! Understand?!"

"Crystal," he said simple. "Now a set of my own rules. One, never tell me what to do, two, stay the hell away from me, three, don't ever try and mess with me."

"Simple enough," she sneered. "I didn't think I'd see the day that an egotistical jerk like you would be reasonable."

"And I never knew a snooty, miss priss, pansy would be reasonable," Gohan retorted. "Now get out of my corridors now."

"Fine, see you later my _love,_" she mocked.

Gohan waved his hand with his back turned towards her. "Farewell wench."

~*~

Dinner had just begun and already the two teenagers were giving evil glares at each other. Amber and Hercule were concerned but passed up the glares that were being given by the teenagers. Hercule cleared his throat and nodded. "I hope you fine things suitable to your needs Gohan."

"They are quite suitable," Gohan said with annoyance. He picked at his food and took a couple of bites and finally pushed the plate forward. "May I be excused?"

"Why so early Gohan?" Videl asked mockingly. "The day is still young."

"I have my first day of school tomorrow, _Vidal_," Gohan said with a scowl while purposely messing up Videl's name.

"That name's Videl," she said while seething with anger. Then under her breath she mumbled. "Jackass."

Amber looked attentively at the two teenagers and frowned. She gazed at Gohan and shook her head. "We go out to the movies every Sunday Gohan."

"But-"

"No buts!" Amber ordered. "You two get your coats. We're going to the theater and that's final!"

The two teenagers growled in aggravation, but complied with the request. On the way upstairs Gohan and Videl argued and scolded each other.

"You stupid wench, why did you have to say anything!?" Gohan hissed while making his way up the staircase.

"Close your mouth you insufferable prick!" Videl scoffed. "Stop calling me a wench. The names Videl! V-I-D-E-L."

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Gohan asked as he yawned.

Videl simpered and threw a book at his head. "Just stop insulting me and this year will run smoothly."

Gohan rubbed his head but still smirked. "I see it differently. It seems to me that you can't stand the insults I give you, yet I can stand yours…does that tell you something?"

"That you're an egotistical asshole?" Videl suggested.

"Well that…" Gohan said but whispered lowly. "And you're weak." He then turned his heal and walked straight into his bedroom. Videl glared at the door and at the one she was arranged to love.

"I'll make you pay dearly Son Gohan."

~*~            

The Satan's and Gohan arrived at the theater around ten minutes later. They got their tickets to a traditional and classic Japanese tale of love and happiness, which Gohan deeply appalled. He spat at the word of optimism and joy…it was too happy for his taste.

As they sat down, Gohan stole a glance at Videl's dismay and shrugged. When the lights dimmed, Gohan whispered to her. "Why do we even come here."

"My parents think is such a wonderful and educational time to spend with family," she whispered back. "Its quite dull."

"What do you usually do?" he asked.

"My friends Melanie and Erasa usually come with me, and we would leave early. If we couldn't go, we'd stay in the lobby or get tickets to another movie."

"Well how long do we have to wait? I want to go home," he whined.

"Wait at least an hour," Videl said. "Till then might as well sleep."

Time passed by and the teenagers finally got excused from the insipidness of the movie and traveled home. Both were tired from the day's events and groaned at the thought of school tomorrow. Things would never go right and both thought they would never live the horror of school down.

"Well good night prick," Videl hollered.

"Fare thee well wench," Gohan recited in an English accent and drifted off into his room. Both fell into an even and peaceful slumber and finally thought of something other than the hatred both felt for one another.


	6. Chapter Six: The innovative

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

Summary: Yes FINALLY Gohan will go to school with Videl, and what's this? More chances of pissing people off.

**_Arranged Marriage_**

**__**

**_Chapter Six: The innovative_**

**__**

Videl woke up at 6:00 A.M. sharp in order to get ready for school. She had brushed her teeth, taken a shower, and was now picking out an outfit as I type. The raven-haired minx finally decided on some vintage jeans and a black loose shirt that said 'fight' along with a red jacket. Videl sighed and laced up her Roxy shoes and grabbed her backpack and assorted items.

"Why does it seem senior year is going to be the worst?" Videl asked herself while frowning. She sighed once again and ran downstairs to be greeted by her mother, father, and scorned by Gohan.

"Good morning dear," Amber said with a bright smile. "Make sure you get a big breakfast."

"Alright," she mumbled. Videl then noticed Gohan getting up from his seat as he grabbed his black backpack. He waved his hand while grabbing an apple in the other.

"I'm off," he said while walking up.

"Gohan dear, why don't you wait," Amber replied sweetly. "Then Videl can show you around the school, and everything will be easier."

The black haired teenager stopped and rolled his eyes with his back turned. "I'm sure I can manage by myself."

"Yeah mom, if he wants to go, let him go," Videl said while eating her breakfast.

"No, I think it's appropriate for them to both leave at the same time," she said; "Now Gohan please sit down."

"Mrs. Satan, I'm sure that I can handle things on my own," Gohan said through his clenched teeth. "It isn't that hard to-"

It was then Hercule decided to speak. "Gohan, I'm sorry to say, but your under our guidance, and well your parents gave us full responsibility, so your going to stay."

Gohan growled and walked into the living room. 'When I turn 18, then I can do what I please, but for now I shall play their little game.' He thought.

A few minutes later Videl came walking in the room and spoke up. "Let's go."

"Whatever you say _princess,_" Gohan sneered while gathering his bag and following Videl. Both trudged outside and glared at each other. "I don't know about you, but I'm taking my own car."

"Whatever you want _dear,_" Videl scoffed while getting in her dark azure Acura Integra. "Just follow the leader."

Gohan grunted and brought out his own car, a black Eclipse. He got himself in and threw his stuff in the back of the car and started the ignition. Videl drove off, and as Gohan was said, he followed. He blasted up his music and decided to have his own fun, so he sped ahead of Videl.

'This'll really piss her off,' he thought while smirking, 'should have some fun!'

Videl watched as Gohan passed her with a smirk and she growled. "What does he think he's doing?!"

A red light came up and both cars immediately stopped. Videl then put her top down and her car became a convertible as Gohan's was. "That the hell are you thinking?"

"Hmmm what? I can't hear you Veedel," Gohan snickered while leaning back in his seat.

"Oh you're going to kill me!" Videl yelled in frustration while hitting her steering wheel.

"Well while you sit there as a weakling, I'll be at school," Gohan shouted while zooming off at the green light.

Videl sat in her car blankly thinking of what he was saying, but was interrupted by the immense honking behind her. "ALRIGHT ALREADY! Sheesh!"

~*~

The cerulean-eyed girl got out of her car and grabbed her bag while locking her car. She huffed and began to walk furiously while ignoring the people who were waving to her. 

"Oi Videl-chan! Wait up!" a voice cried while panting. Videl turned to see Melanie waving for her to stop. "Gosh, you finally listen."

"Sorry Mel-Chan, bad day," she mumbled while walking with her friend. "Where's Erasa?"

Melanie thought for a moment and her eyes widened, "I knew I forgot something!"

"You sure did!" another voice complained. Erasa came up to the two girls while moving her strands of blond hair out of the way. "Your so mean Melanie!"

"Sorry," she said while waving her hands, "I'm just a busy person."

"Sure you are…" Videl said while cracking a small smile. "Well I need to get my schedule."

"Same here," Melanie said while walking along the halls. 

Erasa walked along with them to get her times table as well and finally remembered what she's been dying to know. "So Videl, is Gohan here?"

Videl's mood dropped and she scowled. "To my utter and complete dread yes he is! He's nothing but a big asshole! I try and be nice but noooooooooo he doesn't want to cooperate!" 

"Whoa calm down there girl," Melanie said while patting Videl's shoulder, but it was then she noticed a small golden band with a sapphire and two diamonds on the side of the ring. "Damn, that's a gorgeous ring!"

Videl's eyes darted to her left hand and her eyes twitched. She pulled of the ring and put it in her backpack. "That was too close."

"What are you talking about?" Erasa asked while grabbing her table.

"The prick and I made a deal," she said simply, "We both won't wear our rings at school."

"You sure about that?" Erasa said uneasily, "People will find out sooner or later…"

"Of course, what could go wrong?" Videl said while checking her schedule with her friends. "By the way, where are the guys, haven't seen them in ages."

~*~

Gohan stumbled into the classroom as the bell rang which signaled for the teenagers to scatter. He gazed and saw that only a few students came in, so he walked up the stairs to the way back and sat down while throwing his stuff on the floor. Soon more and more people walked in, and filled the class. Suddenly a boy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes came up and stared at Gohan.

"Yo, is this seat taken?" he asked politely.

"No," Gohan said quietly, "Knock yourself out."

The hazel-eyed boy sat down next to Gohan and got his stuff out. He then looked at Gohan's glum face. "My name's Eric."

"Gohan," he replied.

"You new to Kyoto Star?" Eric asked while sketching in his notebook.

"Yep," Gohan said bluntly. "I'm from West City."

"Harsh," the brown-haired boy said while looking at Gohan. "I lived there for a couple of months, I went to some academy for the gifted, I surely didn't belong."

Gohan smiled slightly and began to look at what Eric was drawing. It was a dragon with a dark setting. "I wouldn't say that, pretty talented. I've lived in West City all my life, and went to the West Prestigious Academy. It was so boring."

"I hate those prissy schools," Eric said with a grin, "All those stuck up people, I'm glad I've lived here all my life. I have known my friends since diapers, and I'm thankful."

"Wish I could say the same," Gohan mumbled. "I'm stuck here for a year."

Eric tilted his head with that grin plastered on his face still. "Well how about for the next year I be your friend?"

Gohan now fully smiled, "Sure, sounds good."

The class soon quieted down as the language teacher came in. "Welcome to Advanced English." 

~*~

The bell finally rang, and it was time for PE on Gohan's schedule. He compared his with Eric and found out they practically have all the same classes. "This is great, then I can introduce you to Sharpner, Erasa, Melanie, and Vi-"

"Wow calm down there Eric," Gohan laughed while walking into the guy's locker room. "Your taking this to the extent aren't you?"

"Well I was class clown and friendliest guy for three years running," Eric said goofily.

"That explains a lot," Gohan said to himself.

All of a sudden a blond-haired guy with blue eyes came walking up to Eric. "Sup Kamiya?"

"Nuthin' much Sharpie," Eric grinned, "Have you seen the girls?"

"Saw Erasa, that's about it," Sharpner said while shaking hands with Eric. He then noticed Gohan and cocked an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Son Gohan," Gohan said with a plain look.

"Aoi, Sharpner," Sharpner said while holding out his hand. Gohan accepted and both shook.

"Gohan's from West City," Eric mentioned while lacing up his sneakers.

"Really?" Sharpner said. "You wouldn't by any chance play soccer would you?"

"Yeah, in fact I do," Gohan, said while smirking. "I was the captain of the prissy school."

"So that's where I've heard your name before!" Sharpner said in relief. "Dude, you're an awesome player."

"I'm lost," Eric whined.

"Dude, you weren't there on the day we played West City, Gohan here was a rough player, knocked down his own players!" Sharpner laughed.

"You play soccer?" Gohan asked.

"Hell yeah!" Eric and Sharpner shouted in unison.

The guys went out to the track and didn't have enough times to search for the girl's so they decided to meet them later. The guys sat on the field waiting for the teacher to arrive and coach them on how they were stupid mindless teenagers who knew nothing. "I am coach Takai, and you all will follow my orders. First of all we have a strike system, three strikes your out if you're arrogant and think your superior, forget it. You're just as weak as the next person. Second I don't accept failures so you better shape up. Third of all stand up and start stretching, we're playing soccer."

Three boys in particular smirked at the thought of playing soccer. "This should be easy," Gohan said while stretching.

"You trying out for the team Gohan?" Eric asked while touching the grass.

"Why else do you think I participate in PE?" Gohan smirked. "It's the thrill of the game."

"Well shape up Son, because you have two of your new teammates," Sharpner chuckled.

~*~

"My Kami where are they?" Erasa asked while looking at her watch. Second period had just ended and all three girls were waiting for their friends to show up for break. 

"I don't know," Melanie said with aggravation, "Their late though, which is not surprising."

"Pft," Videl snorted, "At least your FREE!"

"Videl would you shut up?!" Melanie and Erasa yelled in unison. "You keep whining about the same old thing! Get over it!"

Videl bowed her head down and sighed, "Your right guys, I'm sorry…I just can't stand him!"

The two girls rolled their eyes as Videl went on about how Gohan was such a prick and an arsehole about everything. Both were soon saved as a voice shouted over to them. "Oi Melanie, sorry were late!"

The three girls turned to see a dirty blondish brown haired boy walking up to them. He gave Melanie a kiss and the other two girls a shake. Melanie glared at her boyfriend but shook it off. "Why were you late you dork?"

"Harsh girl!" Eric grinned while leaning his head on her shoulders. "We were playing soccer today, and I made a new friend!"

"And let me guess, its imaginary," Melanie said sarcastically.

"Not this time!" Eric said as his grin widened. "He's off to get some soda's with Sharpie."

Suddenly, Sharpner and the 'new friend' came walking up with sodas. Videl's eyes widened as she stared at the new guy and him with the same expression. "YOU?!" they shouted unanimity.

The other four teenagers stood in confusion and shrugged. "I guess they know each other," Eric shrugged.__


	7. Chapter Seven: The bickering

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the songs that maybe featured.

Summary: In our last chapter, the bitter feud between the two "lovers" continued. Gohan managed to piss of Videl to further notice, and Gohan managed to get himself mixed up with two of the best friends Videl has had. Now, what would you do if your arranged lover is friends with two of your best friends? Not a good mix now is it?

_Last time on "Arranged Marriage": _

_Suddenly, Sharpner and the 'new friend' came walking up with sodas. Videl's eyes widened as she stared at the new guy and him with the same expression. "YOU?!" they shouted unanimity._

_The other four teenagers stood in confusion and shrugged. "I guess they know each other," Eric shrugged._

**_Arranged Marriage_**

**__**

**_Chapter Seven: The bickering_**

**__**

**__**

Gohan and Videl heard what Eric said and glared menacingly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Eric held up his hands defensively and ran behind Sharpner. "Well, erm, how was I supposed to know you didn't like each other?!"

Oh yeah, he was home free…

"Well you told me who your girlfriend was and Sharpner's girlfriend was and you didn't happen to mention this horror from hell?!" Gohan growled while sitting down at a table. "Just when I thought things were going well."

Guess not…

Eric frowned slightly and sat down next to Gohan, "Well I DID try and say something but you interrupted me, remember?"

Gohan mentally slapped himself for being so foolish. He then got up from his seat and shrugged. "Then I guess I'll be on my way."

Eric and Sharpner's eyes widened and ran to Gohan. "What are you talking about? Don't tell us your leaving because of Videl!"

"Well that's partially it," Gohan growled while sneering at Videl's direction. "We made a deal."

Eric fell over in shock and shook his head, "You're going because of a _deal_?"

Gohan shrugged while stopping for a moment, "A Son never goes back on his or her word, that's a fact, so maybe I'll see you guys later, nice meeting you two girls for a split second, farewell."

Melanie and Erasa looked at each other and then Videl. They couldn't just let this guy go, he got along with Eric and Sharpner fairly well, and he seemed to be a bit nice, so why not persuade him?  "Hey Gohan!"

The teenage boy turned around with a blunt look on his face, "Yes?"

"How about you break that deal," Melanie smirked while eyeing Videl's growing temper, "Videl just has issues-"

"Melanie!" Videl hissed ungratefully. "Didn't you hear the prick? We made a **deal!"**

"Well just see about that Miss Satan," Melanie said smugly while looking at Erasa with that clever glint. "I'm using your own defense mechanism against you! All in favor of breaking the deal say 'Aye'."

"Aye!" Erasa, Eric, and Sharpner yelled cheerfully.

"All who decline!"

"Nay!" Videl growled while glaring at her friends.

Melanie walked around Videl and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, majority rules."

Gohan chuckled while staring at the cheering/growling teenagers and nodded, "Can't beat that type of democracy, plus, you guys seem to be eager about me staying, why is that?"

Erasa smiled warmly and looked at him, "Because not everybody has to live through the ordeal that is given to you."

Videl huffed and was about to leave when Melanie pulled her to sit back down. "No way there Vidy-Chan, your staying, now sit and drink your soda!"

The glaring teenage girl sat back down promptly and began going on with her soda. Gohan and Videl exchanged snide remarks and glares of remorse and mock, then finally went their separate ways when Gohan excused himself.

♥

Gohan told the others he would meet up with them later because he had something to do. The truth was, he didn't have anything to do really, and he just couldn't find his classroom. One thing Gohan refused was help because his blood and honor, pride got to him, he couldn't even ask _his _new friends for help.

He held his schedule tighter and came to the conclusion that he was lost. His paper read room 26 and so far the doors read somewhere in the thirties. Gohan's eyes rolled as he passed some gawking girls whom giggled feebly.

'Pathetic,' he snorted cynically, 'don't they have any integrity at all? Honestly.'

Gohan resorted to further matters and pulled out his Capsule Corp. addition cell-phone. It was newly designed and highly useful in situation like this. His phone contained a connection to the Capsule Corp. satellite, so whenever a person was lost, they could just type in the city that they were in and on the screen would appear a map of where you were now. After doing so, you type in what you need and it would point you the way.

That way Gohan didn't have to look embarrassed, because he would look like any _normal _teenager…looking at his phone. While typing in the code, his phone directed him to the right hall and the right room. Gohan sighed in relief and opened the classroom door just as the final bell rang. His eyes scanned the classroom, and to his complete and utter dismay, he spotted the horror, formally known as Videl Satan with her black haired friend Melanie.

"As if life could get any worse?" Gohan suggested to himself while avoiding the glare he was receiving from the devil herself.

♥

Melanie's eyes darted to the door as it opened. To her happiness, it was her new friend Gohan. She nudged Videl and nodded her head in his direction. Videl lifted her head and was met with a pair of cold onyx eye.

"No," she half whispered to herself.

"Yes!" Melanie said happily while moving her backpack. "Now I don't have to deal with anyone I dislike sitting next to me!"

Videl glared at her "friend" and pushed her lightly, "I'm hating you right now, do you know that?"

"Yes, but no matter what you'll always love me," Melanie smirked while waving for Gohan to sit by her.

The other girl hissed and slapped the hand away. "Melanie! What do you think your doing?!"

"Inviting a friend to sit down," Melanie said innocently while noticing Gohan walking up the stairs. He stopped and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hello ladies," he mumbled while ignoring the teacher.

"Hello Gohan-San," said the annoyingly jaunty girl. She took out her book and the rest of the class followed the procedure. The teacher droned on about the amazing world of celestial spheres and methane while occasionally writing notes on the board. Most students took out their laptops because they were too tired to write. Gohan, Melanie, and Videl, were one of the many few, whom had taken out their computers.

As they typed away, Gohan noticed Melanie ignoring the teacher, and just typing away on other sites. He tilted his head slightly and nudged Melanie. The girl turned her head and frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Why aren't you typing up the notes?" He asked while still typing.

Melanie and Videl gave a slight chuckle and shook their heads. "No one has to type the notes."

"And why is that?"

"Because everyone has this new system," Videl stated simply while ignoring Gohan's glares. "I thought you'd know this."

"Well I'm sorry Miss Priss, but were not all that gifted," Gohan growled in a low whisper.

"Wait a minute-"

"Miss Satan, Miss Inami, Mr. Son, do we have a problem?" The teacher asked.

"Iie Shi-Toya senpai," all three chimed in unison.

The teacher turned around and started writing on the board while talking. Gohan and Videl matched their glares and growled. Melanie sighed and shook her head. "Gohan, were all going over to Videl's house today, so I'll install the program on your computer all right? You can stop typing the notes, I'll give them to you later."

Gohan merely nodded and decided to write some e-mails to his cousin Trunks, brother Goten, and friend Lime. The black haired teenager began typing furiously and ended up with three long e-mails.

Soon class was over and the day passed by. The last period the teens had was study hall, but they just goofed off. Gohan and Videl glared at each other and turned their heads.

"Stupid wench," he sneered.

"Damn prick," she hissed back.

♥          

Kat: Hola guys, Kat here and just wanted to say it's a pleasure to finally get a word out. I know what your thinking, my chapters seem shorter. Well ever since FF.net disabled centering and double spacing, I haven't gotten the inspiration!

**__**

**__**

**__**


	8. Chapter Eight: The news

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any songs that may be featured in here. If they are clearly said that I wrote them, then yes, they're mine.

Summary: Yes, now the first day of the retched school was complete; But, and yes there is a but, the gang is going over to Videl's house, and some revelations and unkind encounters occur.

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Eight: The news**

* * *

It was a long ride back to the Satan mansion with the affianced 'couple.' The newfound friends of Gohan Son attended them on the way back and decided they'd 'hang-out' at the residence of the Satan's. Videl observed her hands that were placed at the steering wheel. She had left the home with something in hand, but now it was no more. Then the stuttering memory hit her.

"Melanie, hand me my bag," Videl demanded while driving. Melanie gave Videl her bag, and at a stop sign, the teenager rummaged through her bag.

"A-ha!" Videl slipped a golden finger on her wedding ring and frowned. "This is my chain of restriction."

"And here comes the drama queen moments," Melanie sighed while rolling her eyes. "Give it a rest Vidy."

"Honestly Videl, he isn't bad at all!" Erasa commented from the backseat. "Quite attractive, but I have my Sharpie."

Videl shook her head and brought out her phone. "Eric? Tell that arrogant prick to remember to put on the ring before you guys go inside-"

"Hold on, are you talking about the movie The Ring?" Eric asked.

"Eric…"

"Aw Vid, don't have a llama, here, talk to the G. man," he said exasperatingly while passing the phone.

"What do you want you insufferable wench?" Gohan growled in annoyance.

"Remember to put on your ring asshole," she retorted while glaring at him mentally.

"One step ahead of you _dear_," the teenage boy spat while hanging up.

Videl looked at the phone with murder while muttering dangerously. "Oh the nerve of him…"

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Amber Satan ran to the door with a light in her eyes. A bright grin was plastered on her tan complexion, as she was met by six figures instead of two. "Oh hi kids!" 

"Hey Mrs. Satan," they all responded while bowing in respect a bit.

Amber's eyes sparkled as she noticed Gohan was talking to the boys. "So Gohan how was your first day of school?"

The smile that almost made itself on Gohan's face disappeared, while he stared at Amber bluntly. "Acceptable."

"I see you've met the gang. Did Videl introduce you to them?" Amber asked naively.

At that one moment, Gohan and Videl glared daggers, while having a mental showdown. Eric wavered his hands in the air and hollered. "Oh no Mrs. S, I met Gohan in first period and invited him. Simple twist of fate you can say."

"Brilliant, well if you guys want anything to drink, just tell me, I'll cook up something good," Amber chirped while shooing out of sight.

"So, Gohan, shall we install that program on your laptop?" Melanie inquired while motioning upstairs to everyone.

The teenager muffled a 'sure' and all walked upstairs. Videl opened the door to her huge room, and everyone walked in, though Gohan did with hesitance. He had been here for quite sometime, but never stepped inside the room of the devil herself. "Erasa hand me the compact disc."

"Huh?" Erasa asked while putting down her bag.

"The C.D.," Melanie growled in frustration while grabbing the program. Gohan handed over his laptop to the girl and watched as she installed everything. Once it was done she nodded in approval and handed it to Gohan. "Thanks."

"No problem," the raven-haired girl shrugged while walking over on Videl's bed and pouncing on it. All began doing their schoolwork, exchanging answers and conversations here and there, but pretty much, nothing amazing happened…well if you count a yellow cloud zooming past your window dull.

"What was that?" Sharpner asked while running up to the window.

"I don't know but it looked cool, surely sugoi!" Eric wailed with the twinkle of a child.

Gohan mentally cursed himself and Goten about the cloud. 'The squirt just couldn't wait could he?'

Videl carefully eyed Gohan with suspicion, and then looked back at the window. "Forget it guys, probably a bird."

"That was one helluva bird then!" Erasa exclaimed with awe.

After sheer and utter amazement, the teenagers gave it there all in homework, not exactly though. First they said they would do their homework, then get sidetracked, then again say they'd do homework, but then ate. Some get the picture, but hey, everyone does it. Everyone was going great, absolutely right for once, but we can't have that happen right?

Amber knocked on the door and walked into the room idly. "Hey kids, its already nine o'clock."

"Really? Wow, well that went by fast," Sharpner said while gathering his books.

"Definitely," Melanie said in agreement.

The elder woman smiled and nodded and was about to leave when five magical words were heard.

"Why don't we stay here?" Eric suggested with a wide grin. "I mean if that's alright with you Mrs. S."

"Perfectly fine with me kids, I'd be happy to whip up a few things if you'd like? Why don't you kids stay in the den tonight? I'll get Sakura to get the sleeping bags!" Amber said wildly while running out of the room with faint giggles.

Gohan's face displayed a blank look. "If you're staying over, don't you need stuff to wear?"

"Hah, we stay over so much we have spare clothes here," Erasa said while shrugging and going to Videl's closet. "I'm grabbing my things Vidy."

"Get my bag out of there too," Melanie hollered at the blond.

Sighing in frustration, Videl got up from her bed and helped everyone get his or her bags from her closet. "Lets change and then go to the den to put our stuff away."

Everyone merely agreed and went to their respectable place. The guys followed Gohan of course, and the girls stayed in Videl's room. When the guys reach Gohan's room, they put there stuff down then beamed like idiots towards Gohan. He stared back at them with a strange look then threw his hands up in defeat. "What is it?"

"Well, what's up with you and Videl? All we know is that you're getting married, so we want to know," Sharpner demanded while throwing grabbing his things from his bag.

Gohan rolled his onyx eyes and shook his head, "I swear you sound like a pathetic pansy."

"Though I agree with you on that comment about Sharpie, I also want to know, so tell us right now or else!" Eric said while grabbing a huge pillow.

The raven-haired teenager sighed in defeat and nodded. "You want to know?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up and say it!"

Gohan flaunted a brilliant smile and said, "I absolutely _abhor _that wretched excuse of a woman and can't even stand being in her satanic presence."

Eric and Sharpner stood there staring at Gohan in shock with their eyes wide. Gohan shrugged and returned to his rugged frown and walked into the bathroom and began changing. Once he got out, the blond and brown haired boys were still shock until Gohan got fed up and threw random objects at the gawking teenager's heads.

"_What???_" was the only word that came out of their mouths.

The sane one stared proudly at them and smirked. "Did I stutter?"

"So you hate Videl," Sharpner said slowly while trying to comprehend.

"Must I repeat myself?"

Eric shook his head quickly and threw his hands in the air, "Hold up, then why are you two engaged?"

"Two words. Arranged marriage."

"_What???_"

The mayhem of explaining such horrid events occurred in a matter of a few short minutes.

* * *

No one spoke during dinner in the Satan mansion. They sat meekly while enjoying the fine food that was given to them, and stealing glances at one another. When a question was asked by one of the adults, the person it was addressed to would casually give a short response and resumed their dining activities. 

"So Gohan my boy, anything new or interesting at Kyoto Star High School that you haven't experienced at your old academy?" Hercule asked uneasily.

Obstinate eyes of darkness lingered towards Hercules and glance bluntly while opening his mouth. "The people are more culturally diverse and not prissy as the ones I've met in my old Academy. No one knows who I am, so I'll just have to restate my old reputation at this new school."

Hercule coughed and the boy's response quirked his mind. "Reputation? What did you uphold? Dignity, pride, smartest…?"

"Yes, I upheld my duties at that feeble academy, but there was one thing I was know for," Gohan stated coolly while taking a sip of his red wine. "I was known to make enemy's easily." His eyes then flickered towards Videl's cool, azure-amethyst eyes. "Adversary till the end of time."

"Er, interesting, though you shouldn't make any foes," Hercule said while putting down his utensil. "Not good for your appearance."

"With all do respect Mr. Satan," Gohan muttered while biting back profane hissing, "but I could care less about what people think of me. As long as I'm satisfied with my accomplishments, and my idealistic surroundings, I'm _happy _being diverse."

"Well isn't that just wonderful," Amber jeered jauntily. "Which reminds me, girls, we need to get you some dresses for Saturday."

"Why is that mother?" Videl asked while sipping her soup.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" she said while smacking her head lightly. "**This** Saturday were going to a banquet for the city and announcing the soon to be newest wedded couple!"

Clattering of metallic forks and spoons echoed through the halls as an expression was shared among the betrothed couple.

Mortification.

* * *

Kat: I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, really I am! Its just that I have so many things, but I promise you guys, I'm continuing. I have such a promising plot and it'll be to your guy's liking, if you still review :D Thanks for all the wonderful feed-back! 

**Review Resonse**

**Cosmictwilight: **Nah, I wish it were real though!

**Goku's Daughter: **Yeah, I'm guessing they did. I miss talking to you girl! Hah, thanks for the compliment, kami knows that I need them for my pathetic excuse of writing.

**Vampiress24: **Hah thanks for the inspiration Yeah, it'd be funny if they did.

**Min Farshawh: Not exactly...**


	9. Chapter Nine: The memoir

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

Summary: Gohan, Videl, and the rest of the gang just got through the horror of saying the Son-Satan engagement would be announced on the Saturday to come…what else can go on? Oh…so much more.

**A/N: I had a review saying a scenario like this wasn't possible…sad thing is it IS true. Arranged marriages occur in many cultures such as Japanese, Muslim, Chinese, Indians, and even some Americans.**

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers:** SSJ K C, jadasb19, mystic warrior, Goku's Daughter (Hey my Indian pal ), Shadowed Rains (Love ya Tiks), matrix1000, gaul1, Samurai Demon-God Sekikage, kgb, melm, cosmictwilight, Ryoka-space-pirate, fireeyes, Min Farshaw, Vampiress24, Chibi Monkey13, FluffieGirlie, Foxy Fire

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Nine: The memoir**

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in a deep- _heavy_- silence. After being notified that practically all of Japan would know about their engagement, Gohan and Videl couldn't help but scream out their excruciating hatred to their friends-separately of course. The girls were in Videl's room getting ready for bed, while the guys were with Gohan, doing the same.

The commotion in Videl's room was about the same notch as it had been the first time she heard about the atrocious arrangement. Her eyes flashed an odious shade of blue as she screamed from the closet, throwing random objects. "I CANT _BELIEVE _MY PARENTS WOULD DO THIS TO ME!"

Oh yes, sheer torture was in store for the blond and black haired girls.

"Calm down there Vidy-" Erasa squeaked while ducking from a flying picture frame of the Satan family.

Melanie lay bored on Videl's bed and yawned while keeping one eye open. She was use to Videl's temper tantrums since they were first known to talk as wee little kids. "Drama queen," she muttered while flipping through a magazine.

Videl froze in her paroxysm of anger and gave Melanie that special and well deserved glare she had worked on since Gohan had gotten here. It was that 'I'm going to kick your ass if you don't start sympathizing me' glare. Unfortunately, that was still nothing new to Melanie as she threw a pillow at Videl's face. "Videl, honestly, stop your whining! Gohan is a great guy."

"You honestly don't understand Melanie, do you?" Videl asked hurtfully while stop throwing stuff around the room. "I have to _marry _a guy that I don't even know. We don't like each other and have nothing in common. I can't even talk to him without getting angry, let alone be in the same room as him. He is so infuriating!"

"Hold up there V." Melanie said while getting up from the bed and looking Videl in the eye. "I don't know what it feels like? I'm the one who had to suffer through an arranged marriage way before you! I was to be married to someone who would say some vulgar comments and had a bad reputation on the down low, but a princely reputation to parents."

"Mel you know that's not what I meant-"

"I was engaged to Ricky-Tan Videl, it doesn't get more scummy than that!" Melanie exclaimed while pacing. "I had to break up with Eric, and was forbidden to even talk to him. Videl you have it so lucky and you don't even see it. Gohan is the type of guy who is respectable, and by the looks of it, isn't some sleazy guy who whores off with any girl and does drugs. He wouldn't hit a girl, or do anything disrespectable."

Videl's head remained down as she didn't speak. Erasa sat next to her and hugged her lightly. "Melanie's right Videl. Gohan isn't like Ricky, he's more like one of the guys except with a higher arrogance that Sharpner's. He's above decent, he's spectacular; Give him a chance Videl."

The two girls walked outside Videl's room and left her alone with her thoughts. She sat there recalling the words from her friends. Melanie actually did know and had it worse. Just two years ago when they were only sixteen, Melanie's parents broke the news to her about an arranged marriage. That led to the break up of Eric and Melanie, and the meeting of her new fiancé. Ricky-Tan was the lowest of scum, though his family was among those of financial wealth.

Ricky-Tan Ming was one of those guys who sold drugs, and ran a small club; everyone knew about his sordid deeds. He would sleep with girls, in and out, drink till there was no tomorrow, and was always seen with a cigarette except in front of his parents. He was two years older than Melanie and seemed somewhat _pleased _with the situation. Melanie was of course frightened of Ricky and refused to comprise a deal with him, staying up in her room.

A month before the ring ceremony, a shooting was held by Tokyo tower (Tokyo was where Ricky's family lived.). The cause was a drug deal gone sour, and around three were dead including Ricky. It seemed that everyone in Japan knew about the death of Ricky and his sinful ordeals; the arrangement was indeed broken. No one knew about the Ming-Inami engagement, for it wasn't announced. That was the only good thing that came out of the deal.

Since then, Melanie's parents didn't bother her about marriage and realized the love that was between Eric and Melanie was somewhat strong. Young love does crazy things…

Videl sighed and shrugged while getting up from her own bed. If Melanie could deal with that appalling time, then she could deal with hers. Gohan wasn't that bad, but was still that conceited prick she had only known for about a couple of weeks.

* * *

Gohan was sprawled upon his bed, in his pajamas, mentally cursing his parents over and _over _again. Yes, his woes were beginning to be constant and repetitive, though how would one feel when a burden like that fell upon your own shoulders? Though it wasn't like it was the first time an arranged marriage had occurred to him. He had been in this type of situation twice, but they didn't last for more than a week.

The first was with a girl he had known since primary school, but didn't particularly get along with. Her name was Angela Shiro. Angela was the stereotypical girl who made groups look bad. She was a cheerleader, and since most cheerleaders at their school were intelligent, Angela was bubbly and air headed. It was a blooming wonder how she even got into the West Prestigious Academy. She was last seen pregnant and divorced when Gohan last saw her.

The second was a quiet girl name Lily Ming. She also went to the West Prestigious Academy, and had been one of Lime's friends in their earlier days. She was had that intellectual, beatific look that framed her pale moonlight skin. Gohan thought she seemed nice enough, but knew she was forced into it just as much as he was. He also knew that she had a boyfriend and both were planning on marrying during their college years, so they left mutually on friendly terms.

This arrangement however, was the deadliest of them all.

He was left with the vilest…

Evilest…

Devilish girl he had ever had the dismay to meet.

"What a wench," he mumbled to himself while tossing his head around.

Eric walked over to Gohan and began to whisper. "You know, talking to yourself is the first step to-"

"Insanity?"

"Actually I was going to say _sanity _but your way works too," Eric said while shrugging his shoulders.

Sharpner rolled his eyes and walked out from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. "Gohan, how long have you been in Kyoto Star?"

"About a week or two," he said coolly.

"And have either you or Videl try to make the effort to have a civilized conversation?" Sharpner asked while gathering his items.

"I refuse to speak to that satanic priss from hell if she can't go one sentence without mentioning profanity that has to do with me, how can I talk to her civilly?"

"He has a point you know," Eric said while walking out the door. "We'll talk to her, right Sharpie?"

"Righto."

The boys walked out of Gohan's room and into the long dark hall to the den. The halls were like those out of movies with portraits everywhere; pictures of the Satan family stared upon them, quite scary to them. Once they entered, the girls were already set, picking out movies. In that split second, Gohan and Videl's eyes met, their eyes burning…with hatred.

"So what are we watching?" Erasa asked uneasily, watching the tension between the betrothed.

"Let's just see what's on T.V. first," suggested Melanie while lying down on her sleeping bag.

Sharpner flipped through the channels and stopped at the Martial Arts program, though immediately changed it because of Melanie's stern look. Videl stole the remote minutes later and sighed. "Movie?"

Eric volunteered to look through the movies, though everyone groaned. He was known to pick the silliest or funniest cartoons. His hand skimmed over the alphabetized videos and his hand stopped at a particular video labeled: Satan-Son barbeque. "Hey guys, it's a video of Videl's and Gohan's family…shall we watch?"

Much to the two teenager's dismay, the tape was being played. Everyone sat around eagerly until the camera focused on a woman, man, and a five year old boy.

"_Amber, look, it's the Son family!" said a voice, coming from the person taping the scene._

_A very young, attractive woman came into view and hugged the family coming towards them. "Chichi, Goku! It's been too long!"_

"_I do agree five years is long," Goku laughed merrily while waving to Hercule. "You've aged a few years there."_

"Is that your dad Gohan?" Eric asked, but immediately being silenced.

"_Always the inane one, weren't you Son?"_

"_Won't find like him," Chichi giggled._

Suddenly the camera focused upon the small boy behind Chichi.

_A gasp was heard and Amber instantly ran up to the boy and squealed. "Oh this must be Gohan; Goku's wild hair and Chichi's obsidian eyes."_

_Five-year-old Gohan nodded politely and sat down in the sand while bringing out a shovel and pail. _

"You were such a cute child," Erasa said to Gohan as if he were still a kid. He of course blushed.

"_Sweet pea, come meet Gohan," Hercule called out. A five-year-old girl was in camera view wearing a swimsuit with sporty shorts on. _

"_I don't want to meet a boy!"_

_Chichi shook her head and nudged Gohan. "Let's go say hi to Videl."_

_Little Gohan glared at Videl and upturned his head, "Like I want to meet some weak girl!"_

_Videl shot Gohan a dirty look and ran up to him. "Who're you calling weak, dork monster!"_

"_Videl-"_

"_You, deviled pansy!"_

"_Gohan-"_

A bead of sweat ran down everyone's head. Melanie shook her head, but watched in amusement, "Even then you were both scornful and stubborn."

_Eventually, the parents stopped their attempts to make the children get along and began eating. Videl sat on her side, making a castle, while Gohan sat in the sand playing with his new Martial Arts set he had gotten for his birthday. Videl kept glancing over at Gohan's stuff and frowned, wanting to play with her Martial Arts stuff too, but thought of her mother's firm 'no.'_

_It looked as if Gohan got tired of playing with his set; he got up and began walking towards the very shallow end of the water collecting seashells and rocks. He began digging a hole and watched as sea creatures were washed closely to shore towards his hole._

_Videl joined him soon after, but made her own hole. Gohan looked over at her and sneered. "Copy cat!"_

"_Dork monster baby!"_

"_You're calling me a baby? How old are you?"_

"_Four and three quarters," she said boastfully. _

_Gohan stuck out his tongue and smirked arrogantly, "I'm five."_

_Videl's face fell as she sat there in shock. A flicker of mischief filtered his eyes as he grabbed his bucket full of wet sand and dumped it on her head. He then skipped away. Videl took a few minutes to comprehend until her face was fully red_

"_HEY GET BACK HERE!" she screamed after the skipping Gohan._

The tape then cut off.

Four out of the six teenagers sat in silence while one was laughing and the other was fuming.

"I.Can't.Believe…"

'_1…2…3…4…5…'_

"Hah, that was pure brilliance!"

'_6,7,8,9,10…'_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SON WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS GOHAN!"

* * *

As planned, the night went on quite badly. Eric, Melanie, Sharpner, and Erasa immediately ran off for safety as Videl had her worst fit ever. She screamed to oblivion and ran after Gohan like in the video, though he merely shrugged it off with laughter.

Now it was morning and the teenagers were getting ready to go into town, to shop for the banquet. They were now driving into downtown, Amber with the girls, and the guys in their own car. Downtown had the kind of classical, but stylish ambience to it. Once parking was found, the teenagers and Amber walked along the streets and into the sunlight.

Gohan began to mutter to himself about how ridiculous it was for Amber to tag along with them when they were fully capable to make their own decisions.

"That's how it always is man," Eric said with a shrug while waving to the girls and going off to a men's shop. "Mrs. S has always came with us every where since we were kids."

"Whatever," he mumbled while skimming his hand over some of the material. "It's too rough. Why don't we go to a real place?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sharpner asked while cocking an eyebrow.

Gohan popped out his phone and began typing in coordinates. His phone vibrated and he smirked a bit. "Guys, have you ever heard of Debonair Fashion?"

"Yeah, I bought a suit there a few months back for my cousins wedding," Eric said simply.

"How is it?"

"Gives spiffy a new meaning."

"Know how to get there?"

"It's on the other side of town."

"Let's go."

"Actually…Mrs. S and the girls might get a bit pissed," Sharpner stated coolly, "Personally it's a bad sight for sore eyes. We should tell them."

Gohan shook his head and advanced towards his car. "Honestly, you know she'll say 'no.' Yes I know she won't say it flat out and persuade you to get some itchy piece of junk. Follow my method."

"Method?" Eric quirked slowly, "You have something up your sleeve don't you Son?"

"Indeed I do," Gohan said while revving his Mercedes. "My Son Method of Cunning is that you do whatever it is you want to do or buy, then tell the parental unit afterwards or while your almost there."

"Son, I like your method," Sharpner grinned slyly while jumping into Gohan's car. The car started and drove away from the girls.

Meanwhile with the girls…

"Oh Videl how about this one! I use to have one when I was a girl," Amber exclaimed while holding up an elegant silk, pink dress.

Videl's nose scrunched up in disgust, "Pinks definitely not my color, more like Erasa's."

Erasa squealed, "I was hoping you were going to hate it." She took the dress from Amber.

Melanie rolled her eyes while flipping through a magazine. She already knew what kind of dress she wanted and once she found it, it took her five minutes. "Princess Videl, pick something!"

"I already know what dress I want, but they don't have it here," she growled while slumping in her chair.

Amber hit her daughter lightly with a fan and began paying for the dresses. "Well there is more than one store." All of a sudden Amber's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello, Amber Satan speaking."

"Mrs. Satan, this is Gohan."

"Oh Gohan dear, have you guys picked out your suites?"

"Not exactly. We're at a different store."

"Where?"

"Debonair Fashion."

Amber raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "That's on the other side of town."

"I know, but the suites here were inappropriate and my mother always said that if you must dress, dress to your approval."

"Very smart woman your mother is. Well alright, we're almost done; we're picking Videl's dress."

"Joy. Ja ne."

Amber hung up the phone and walked out with the girls. Videl was the first to speak.

"Where's the asshole now?"

"Videl watch your language," Amber snapped while shaking her head. "Gohan is at Debonair Fashion on Mer st."

"That's on the other side of town!" Videl yelled drastically. "That is not fair!"

"Do you want to shop at a men's store Videl?" Amber asked.

Melanie and Erasa snickered as Videl remained quiet. They began walking down the street until they came to the famous store Daimaru. Amber spoke to the woman up front and grinned at her response. "Videl, they have the color you want."

"More joy."

"Mind your mouth young lady."

"Ah I'm old enough to be engaged, but too young to sneer or use profane words?"

"Videl stop being a smart ass," Melanie said while shaking her head. "That's my job."

"Excuse me miss, please follow me," the lady said while taking Videl to the back room. After an hour or so, a decision was made. Videl chose a violet-blue floor-length Japanese dress. The bottom was flowy with two slits running up to her knees; the top was a halter, tying just around her neck with a chocker. The design consisted of cherry blossoms, clashing with the color.

The boys were already home by the time the girls got back. They began to play soccer in the back until it began to get dark, leaving the teenagers to go back to their rightful homes. Gohan went up to his room claiming his exhaust while Amber and Videl remained in the living room.

They were both lying on a couch, Videl's head in her mother's lap, with Amber playing with her daughter's hair. It was one of those few precious moments that went on.

"Kassan."

"Hai musume."

"Did I ever meet Gohan when I was younger?"

"Only once, when you were about four; you turned five in the following month."

"Just checking, we saw the movie last night," Videl sighed while shaking her head.

"Videl I'm so proud of you."

"Why?"

"You're going through this marriage for us. It makes me so happy."

Videl turned to her mothers face and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm glad." She then turned back facing the T.V., tears unknowingly trailing down her face…

In Gohan's room, he had just sent a couple of more letters to Lime, Trunks, and Goten. He lay down on the chair that was outside his window and stared at the sky. He recalled the last letter he received from his little brother.

'_Give Videl a chance nichan, I mean, she has to go through the same thing you're going through now.'_

"For a seven year old souvent, he makes sense," Gohan mumbled while drifting off to sleep. "Not one, but two lives are ruined."

* * *

Kat: Alright, before you kill me…I'M SORRY! I know it's been way too long, but I have so many fics to handle and school, because I'm doing bad in Algebra 2, and I have to take my CASHEE exams (sophomore exit-exams.) Hope you like this extra long chapter. Either the next or in 2 chaps will be the banquet. You see more of a sad side her.

Meanwhile if you like Harry Potter, and Draco-Hermione fics, I have a few good ones. If you like Vegeta and Bulma, it's the same thing, hate and love all in one .

**Review Response**

**SSJ 5 K C: I'm really glad you like my fic, but as I said, so many fics! **

**Goku's Daughter: Hey chickie! I know nothing new and school bites ' well here is something new in this chapter, Videl does have a heart as many complained she didn't, and a lot said Gohan was a brat…feh.**

**Shadowed Rains: 'Ello, and yeah I know, I'm a slow updater -.-' lol Thanks hun for the support, you're my lucky penny.**

**Kgb: Honestly when you have as many fics as me, then you'll know how hard it is. Is this long enough **

**MELM: Hah, you know Gohan and Videl, they just can't get along in my fic. I have to make everything so difficult Yep, I love it when Gohan is ruthless and cynical.**

**Cosmictwilight: I think its something every mother would do lol**

**Min Farshaw: Yeah, yeah, but I have no time to get a beta and produce perfection lol I'm a mess on the run.**

**Vampiress24: Of course Amber is a ditz she loves her own little world. I changed her a bit in this chapter, but rest assured, if you want humor go to What Difference will a Mother make?**


	10. Chapter Ten: The banquet

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor any songs that might be featured in this story.

* * *

Summary: Banquet, that's all I have to say.

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Ten: The banquet**

* * *

Videl woke up that morning feeling a deep ache within of ache. The previous night her mother was talking to her about how proud she was, and it gnawed at Videl. It poked at her so much that she wasn't even able to think of anything else. Maybe Gohan wasn't that bad and she had to give him a chance. She had to admit, she was arrogant herself and too cynical for her own good, but Gohan was just so _infuriating._

"Maybe I should give him a chance," Videl whispered while looking at herself in a full-length mirror. "Melanie is right; I'm one of the lucky ones."

She then saw Gohan pass her room with a smirk while walking downstairs.

Videl glared at him and saw that she was wearing her gym shorts and sports bra. A blush crept upon her face as she tried to give an angry look. "Damn pervert."

She sighed and grabbed a towel and headed downstairs also. The sight in front of her was indeed to be laughed at. Amber stood there with a clipboard and in curlers along with a bathrobe while talking to Sakura. "Oh I don't know what I'm going to do Sakura, this is a disaster."

Videl raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and waved her hand at Amber. "She's just upset because the hall is going to be short a table."

"Is that all?" Videl asked with a hint of amusement. "Oh the humanity."

Now, Amber was never known for her tempers, but when needed, her cold, hard, 'I'm going to kill you side' appears, and now was one of those times. Her violet eyes hardened as she glared at her daughter. "_Is that all? _How could you even say that Videl? Now we're going to be short and table, meaning more people will have to stand, and everyone is going to say, 'oh, look at the Satan family, they're going to the dumps because they can't afford a table.'"

"Deep breaths Amber," Sakura murmured scathingly while leaning against the wall. "It's not like child birth was anything compared to this. This is by far harder."

"Mom, I don't think one table will make a difference," Videl said while fumbling with her gym towel, "I mean, most of the guys stand anyways with their drinks and girls will go around and gossip about their stupid dresses and such."

Amber looked as if she was going to cry, "You're all against me! First is the tables, then it's the food, and-wait- what are you wearing Videl?"

Videl looked at herself and shrugged, "I was on my way to work out in the gym."

"You certainly will not!" Amber said with wide eyes, "You could hurt yourself and then the banquet will be an absolute disaster!"

"Excuse me mother, but working out is not against my betrothed!" Videl yelled while throwing her hands up in the air. "Just go back to worrying about you stupid tables and leave me the hell alone."

Videl stormed off to the gym and began ranting about the banquet, her mother, and of course, Gohan. Sakura raised an eyebrow and gave her genuine smirk. "You do know we were never talking about Gohan, don't you Amber?"

Amber smiled warmly while staring at her daughter's back, "Just how I acted when I was getting married to Hercule. Now about those tables."

* * *

Gohan began to do his breathing exercises as music blared through his ears. He sat cross legged after an intense and disciplined workout. He focused his ki and blocked out every sound around him. Nothing could disturb his one moment of tranquility, and to that he sighed in relief.

_WHAM_

His eye twitched at the sound and they began to open. Gohan wasn't surprised when he saw Videl with an angry face, slamming the door behind her. He groaned softly and ignored her while closing his eyes again with a sigh. He began to chant lowly as he levitated a couple of inches in the air, though kept hearing the muttering coming from Videl as she beat the punch bag.

Gohan's eye twitched even more to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. "_Do you mind?_"

Videl turned to him and glared, "What are you talking about."

"Well first you stomp in here like an elephant, and then you mutter so loudly that everyone can hear you with in a five mile radius!" Gohan growled with a frown. "What's got your panties in a knot?"

"If you must now _dear _my mother is being an absolute pain in the ass," Videl said while punching the bag even harder.

"I thought she was always like that," he said nonchalantly while once again closing his eyes.

Videl let out a small snicker, though immediately covered it up with a cough. "Yes, though sometimes I wonder if she is related to Erasa more than me."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Gohan said as he evened his breathing. "Though the whole blond haired mania throws off the balance."

"I suppose."

"Though my mom is worse," he responded. "She thinks the whole world is against her and on top of that, she's the biggest drama queen."

"She doesn't seem that way," Videl said while starting on her kick boxing. "Just hysterical."

"I think all moms are like that."

"I think I might have to agree."

At that moment, Videl stopped her air kicking, and Gohan lost balance from his levitation and lost all ki control. They both stared at each other with wide eyes and lost all movement.

"Did we just agree with each other?" they gasped at the same time.

After a period of silence, Gohan coughed and stood up, "Erm, well, I'm going to get warmed up-"

"Yeah, Melanie and Erasa are coming over-"

"Playing soccer with Eric and Sharpner-"

"I'll see you later I guess-"

"Yeah, sure-"

Gohan left the gym trying not to kill himself on the spot. He _agreed _with Videl. That was never a good sign. Maybe the apocalypse was coming, he mused. He began to run up stairs to change into his soccer gear, waiting for the other two boys to come. Living in the home of a Satan was pure hell. All he heard was Videl's buffoon father boast about his greatness and the incessant whining of her ditz mother.

He'd rather spend his time in an eternal frigid damnation.

But the heavens were never kind to him.

As he ran up the stairs, he saw a yellow cloud zoom by the window and out of sight. Goten must've written him again, either that or Trunks and Lime. He hadn't heard from Lime in ages, though it was for the best, he thought. Once he reached his room, he saw the nimbus awaiting him at his balcony with a package on top.

Gohan grabbed the package and was surprised to see it was from his aunt Bulma. He tilted his head as he ripped open the package and found a letter attached to the box of capsules.

_Dear Gohan,_

_How are things with my nephew going? From what Trunks has been saying, you've been having a pretty awful time. I'm sure Videl isn't that bad. _(He snorted at that comment) _Anyways, I'm really bummed that you aren't going to help me with my prototypes this year; it was fun spending some time with someone that matches my intelligence for once. Now let me tell you something. Be kind to Videl and she'll be kind to you. I know this isn't the greatest situation in the world, but let me tell you. I had to go through the same thing. You know your uncle Vegeta and I had an arranged marriage…_("You learn something new every day.") _and we've been so happy together even though he is a little bit of a prick sometimes. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is Gohan that try to make the best of the situation. You might as well let bygones be bygones and stop acting so immature. Oh and by the way, enclosed is a box of capsules of some stuff I thought you might like._

_Write me back soon squirt,_

_Love Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks_

"I knew Aunt Bulma wouldn't marry uncle Vegeta without some force," Gohan said to himself in a snicker. "Though they're happy."

Gohan threw the thoughts out of his head and focused on the package from his aunt. He ripped open the paper and saw around twenty-five capsules, neatly placed in square with a little paper attached. He picked up on capsule and saw that it was a new type of car that Bulma had helped designed. "She always was my favorite."

A few other items included pictures, books, a computer, and his old soccer uniform. He reminisced a little before shaking his head and running to the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothing. After an hour or so, Sharpner and Eric showed up and all three went outside to practice goal shots and tactics. Melanie and Erasa followed soon after, playing a short game of tennis at the courts with Videl, yet ended up watching the boys practice.

The sun blazed upon the six teenagers, and soon Sakura brought out a tray of iced green tea and rice cakes. She ranted how Videl's mother had gone crazy over the banquet that would be held that very night and how something was bound to go wrong.

Oh how right she was.

When it was time to get ready for the banquet, mayhem began. The people at store switched Videl and Erasa's sizes, making Erasa's gown too long and Videl's gown too short. Amber went on a huge fit and called up the people from the shop and ordered them to grab their materials and head to the Satan home.

After that incident, another occurred. The food that would be served for the banquet was indeed at the hall, but the chefs and caterers were in a different hall. Amber began to scream at the people frantically and nearly used some inappropriate words for a woman of her age. Sakura took things in her own hands and calmly gave directions while shooing Amber to her own room. "Mrs. Satan you must get dressed!"

"Ah yes, you're right," Amber said frantically while running upstairs, "Do me a favor and check if the boys are dressed."

"Yes Mrs. Satan," Sakura said while rolling her eyes and going to the opposite staircase. She made her way down the hall and heard huffs and groans as she knocked on the door. "You boys ready yet?"

The door swung open revealing a distressed Gohan, Eric, and Sharpner. All three boys had looks of boredom in their eyes as they watched T.V. "We've been ready for hours."

Sakura scowled as she stared at the boys. Gohan's tie wasn't on straight, Eric's hair was still ruffled like usual, and Sharpner's hair was in a ponytail making him look like a hoodlum. "Like hell you're ready! Mr. Son you go fix your tie! Mr. Kamiya gel your hair right now! Mr. Aoi you come here right now," she yelled while pulling out a pair of scissors, "We need to do something about that uneven hair of yours!"

"It's uneven?" Sharpener exclaimed, "Can you fix it?"

"Oh yes," Sakura said while smirking evilly, 'Mrs. Satan is under enough stress, plus…Mrs. Aoi would appreciate this."

* * *

After about three hours, and screams of anger from Sharpner, everyone was dressed and ready to leave. The Limo driver opened the door and waited until everyone stepped in before closing it. Everybody chatted animatedly and jovially, except for the two silent betrothed. The two hadn't spoken to one another since their last _talk _where all hell had froze over and they agreed on something.

Truly horrifying.

When they arrived at the banquet hall, all the girls gasped in shock. The banquet hall was themed 'A night under the stars' wrapped in elegance. The ceiling was covered with miniature little stars, glowing and twinkling around the room. The room was dimmed as everyone casually mingled with one another. It looked as if the whole city, and more, attended the gran banquet. Finally, the guests of honor found Hercule, whom welcomed his wife and the six teenagers.

"All of you take a seat upon the stage," Hercule said while pointing to the stage. "We'll be starting shortly."

Gohan frowned with annoyance, "He'd make a better usher than whatever the hell he does."

Sharpner and Eric snickered while Videl smacked him behind the head, smiling at everyone. Gohan growled and grabbed Videl's wrists while pushing her onto her chair and sitting right next to her. The boys remained on Gohan's side, and the girls on Videl's.

Amber and Hercule walked to the front of the stage and tapped the microphone. "Thank you for joining us today," Amber said warmly while everyone clapped. "WE hope you are all enjoying yourselves and we all have a surprise for all of you. Gohan, Videl, please join us."

Gohan and Videl stared at each other and paled lightly. Both rose from their seats while clutching each other's hands, whether it was out of anger or apprehensiveness, one couldn't really tell. They walked towards the center spotlight and stood there while staring at everyone.

"As you all know, this is our daughter Satan, Videl. This young man is Son, Gohan of the Son-Briefs Capsule Corp., and to my utter happiness, we're announcing that Videl and Gohan are engaged to be married!"

"As if it couldn't get any worse," Gohan mumbled so only Videl could hear.

Everyone cheered loudly, and vivacious hoots and claps echoed throughout the room. Gohan and Videl blushed and turned their backs to walk away, until they heard **_it_**. The sound was faint at first, but soon filtered the hall. The noise was the clinging of crystal glasses.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Videl muttered while stamping on his foot.

Gohan howled lightly and gave a wry smirk. "If it's a show they want, it's a show they'll get. Come here." Gohan grabbed Videl around the waist, held her close, and dipped her head back. Their faces were inches apart and Videl flushed with anger.

"What are you doing!" Videl whispered with anger.

"Smile _love_ our nuptials are looking," Gohan said while dipping his face towards hers.

* * *

cough yes I am that evil ( Hope you enjoyed it and I'm very sorry for not posting sooner. Finals and such but there you go (- Happy Christmas.

PS I have an inspiration, my sister is getting married, so she is my muse for this story even though it ISNT arranged.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the songs that might be featured/ hinted in this story. The lyrics that Videl sing are a song called "I Wont be There" by Simple Plan and the classical is Valse Romantique by Debussy.

* * *

Last Time: _"Smile love our nuptials are looking," Gohan said while dipping his face towards hers._

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Eleven: The aftermath**

* * *

Gohan walked out of the shower and whistled with glee that morning. The pure torture and humiliation Videl endured on Saturday night made him feel all warm inside. 

He was indeed a sadistic bastard.

He wiped his hand across the foggy mirror and smirked at his reflection. "Why hello there. Get ready for another day with the devil." He began to dry himself off and resumed dressing while getting ready for breakfast. He was about to head off downstairs when he heard music blaring out of Videl's room. He strode towards her door and stared at her through the slightly opened door.

Something was utterly strange about what he saw.

Gohan was expecting to see Videl hiding under her blankets and cursing him to hell. Instead, he saw the infernal girl singing along to some song while reading a pathetic girl magazine.

"…_I can't stand you and you can't stand me, we can't rearrange, you can never change me, say goodbye, nothing else will ever change my mind…"_ He heard her sing while she bopped her head.

Gohan then contemplated whether or not to be an ass and ruin her precious moment. Of course he chose to be an ass. "Hello there love," he said as he walked in much to Videl's dismay.

"I'm busy. Leave. Now." She responded bluntly.

"Oh heartbreaker, now is that any way to speak to your fiancé like that?" Gohan yawned while walking next to her desk and peering over her shoulder. "'How to turn your man on'?" Gohan nudged Videl and gave her a cocky smirk. "You know, you could always try that out on me."

Videl narrowed her eyes at Gohan and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "For someone who hates me, you sure do seem very touchy."

"I am quite lonely."

"Don't you even dare slide your hand lower."

"Gomen."

"Pervert."

"So I assume you're a prude. Pity, I would love to throw you against the wall and-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know you like it," Gohan winked as he propped himself upon her bed and lay down.

"Why are you so forward?" Videl sighed while checking her e-mail. "I mean, you're barely tolerable as it is."

"Barely tolerable? You flatter me love. Didn't know you liked me that much."

"See, there you go again!"

Gohan laughed and tilted his head back, "You know, I honestly don't know. I guess it's the only fun I have around here and you aren't that bad."

"Oh really?" Videl said while raising an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"That," Gohan said as he jumped off her bed and walked over to the desk right next to her. "And I'm hoping that what happened on Saturday night happens more often." He then bent down right next to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek while walking out of her room.

Videl stared at his back, her face flushed, either out of shock or anger. Gohan turned around and grinned. Now that's the response he wanted out of her.

-

When Videl came to the dining table, she noticed everyone was especially cheerful that morning. She walked in and said hello to her parents and sat across from Gohan while giving him a nervous smile.

"So the banquet went marvelous," Amber chirped while taking a sip of orange juice.

"Oh _yes_," Gohan said while giving a quick wink to Videl, "I enjoyed it _very _much. We should do it again sometime."

"Well that's good to know," Hercule said while giving a quick nod.

Videl only nodded and looked down at her plate of food. A blush was creeping up on her face once more and she could feel a pair of dark eyes burning into her. For a quick second she peered up and was indeed right when she was met with her betrothed's eyes with a crooked smile. After the two finished with breakfast, they said their good-byes and grabbed their items to take off for school. Videl was about to grab her keys when a strong hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Gohan smile while shaking his head.

"How about we drive together today?"

"U-um, ok," Videl responded, but secretly grabbed her keys anyways just in case. 'This is so weird, but I suppose it's for the best if we act civil towards one another.'

Gohan didn't even bother capsulizing his car anymore, and walked to the passenger's side to open the door for Videl. Once she got in, he got in the drivers seat and started to ignition to take off to school. Videl leaned back against the seat and then noticed his choice of music. It was classical. She turned her head towards him and she could see a calm smile on his face and he breathed in the music.

"What is this?" She asked curiously while listening to the beautiful music.

"Valse Romantique," Gohan murmured while switching lanes. He noticed her staring at him intently and raised an eyebrow. "Am I handsome or just interesting?"

Videl shook out of her trance and laughed. "Neither."

"Ouch." He chuckled while staring at her at a red light. "Seriously, what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing in particular. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well…you're just so weird."

"Uh…thank you?"

Videl shook her head and kept her hands in her lap. "No, not in a bad way…It's just that, well, why are you being…nicer, I guess that's the word."

Gohan tilted his head back and sighed deeply. "I had an epiphany a while back. I suppose I began to accept everything because you are in the same predicament as I am. I imagined it from your perspective and I admit I have acted like quite the asshole, but hey, that's who I am. I'm an arrogant, cynical, forward, attractive, sexy-"

"Gohan!" Videl groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled while flashing a smile and continued driving. "What I mean to say is that you aren't as bad as I thought you would be. I thought you were going to be some stuck up girl who couldn't see past shopping and clothes, but you surprised me."

"Well if it is any consolation, you aren't what I thought you'd be either," Videl said while toying with the ring on her left hand. "I thought I'd end up with a total prick of a fiancé, but you're only somewhat of a prick."

"Well gee, _thanks_."

"Oh I'm kidding," Videl laughed while leaning back against seat.

The drive continued until Gohan pulled into the school parking lot. He stopped the engine and before Videl could open her door, he opened it for her once more. She thanked him while grabbing her school bag and walked with him towards the school. She held her breath as she noticed people whispering and pointing at the two of them. "This is so humiliating," Videl muttered under her breath.

All of a sudden, she felt a sudden squeeze on her hand and noticed Gohan had taken hers. He smirked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "What is _so _humiliating? The fact that I kissed you in front of everyone or that everyone knows we are engaged."

Videl sighed as she stopped at her locker. "The fact that everyone knows this is arranged."

"We can make it seem a bit more fun," Gohan said, his smirk growing wider. Before she could respond, Gohan pressed her back against the lockers and bent his face down and gently, but firmly, placed his lips on hers. The kiss was different than the one at the banquet. It was more passionate and heated. Gohan pulled away from Videl, his smirk still there.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" Videl asked breathlessly, her cheeks flushed.

"Every minute," he whispered against her lips while pulling away once more. "Not so embarrassing now is it?"

Videl peered over Gohan's shoulder and realized that after then sudden public display of affection that people stopped staring. She looked back at Gohan and blushed even harder when she saw him staring at her intently. She didn't know whether to thank him or to slap him, but before she could make a decision, the bell rang. He grabbed her hand again and led her to her first class of the day. He squeezed her hand for the last time before letting go and walking off to his own class.

When Videl walked into her classroom she heard the large amount of whispering come to a halt. All of a sudden a bunch of girls came up and bombarded her with questions.

"Oh my God Videl! Is it true you are engaged to _thee _Son Gohan?!"

"Wow, look at that gorgeous ring!"

"Ugh, I envy you."

"You're so lucky!"

"Is she pregnant?"

"Alright girls, that's enough," Melanie hollered while pulling Videl out of the crowd of hyenas. Videl trudged up the stairs and took her seat next to Melanie and groaned. Melanie raised an eyebrow and nudged her friend. "So, what is this I hear about a certain betrothed couple making out-"

"_We were not making out_," Videl hissed while glaring at her friend.

"Oh, but there was something going on?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal-"

Melanie raised her eyebrow again and Videl sighed in defeat.

"Gohan and I pulled a truce. Simple as that."

"And sealed it with a kiss and hand holding? How cute and so not like you."

"Oh shut up Inami!"

Melanie chuckled and shook her head. "No, really, you and Gohan have a truce?"

"Yeah," Videl said while opening her binder. "We've sort of came to the realization that we are both stuck in the same situation and that we might as well make best of things. We also realized that I wasn't what he expected, and vice versa."

"Well I'm proud of you Videl," Melanie whispered as class began to start. "You're really growing up."

Meanwhile in Gohan and Eric's English class…

"Gohan?"

"What Eric?"

A grin played itself on Eric's face. "So I heard some interesting news."

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? What might that news be?"

"A certain lip lock between a certain engaged couple."

Gohan smirked. "It already spread this far? It has barely been an hour."

"Spill man," Eric said, his grin spreading.

"What can I say Eric?" Gohan muttered so the teacher would catch them talking. "Lets just say I grew fond of Miss Satan."

Eric let out a low whistle and turned his head back to the board. "At least you two aren't killing one another."

-

The months passed by quickly and the relationship between Gohan and Videl grew. Their small displays of affection progressed though they had their boundaries. Over time, they learned so much more about one another and bonded much to everyone's surprise. Hercule and Amber seemed surprised at the civility between the two teenagers and didn't meddle with their affairs.

December had dawned upon the Satan household and the winter break had just begun. Much to Gohan's dismay, his family couldn't make it down to visit for the holidays, but instead his little brother and cousin were sent to stay with the Satan's over the break. Gohan looked at his watch and then lifted his head. Finally, two boys, one lavender haired and the other black, ran out of the gate and right into Gohan's arms.

"Hey there little monsters," Gohan said while kissing the tops of both Goten and Trunks' heads. "I've missed you kids a ton."

"Gohan, we've missed you too!" Goten cried eagerly while breaking away from the hug.

Gohan took each of the boy's hands and started walking towards the exit. "So your mom sent you two on her private jet?"

"Yeah," Trunks said with a smile, "She didn't want us going alone on an airplane full of strangers. '_Kami knows the trouble you boys can get in_'."

A chuckle escaped Gohan's lips as he settled the boys into his car and began to drive off towards the Satan home. All three boys caught up with one another and the two younger boys informed Gohan of new things that went on such as Goten getting a new dog or the fact that Bulma was expecting another child. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Trunks' nose wrinkled in distaste. "Mom said it was too early to tell."

"Aw don't be so bitter Trunks," Goten said while trying to encourage his cousin, "Think about it. You're going to be a cool big brother just like Gohan!"

The thought of that alone made Trunks break out in a smile. "I guess it'll be alright…as long as the brat doesn't annoy me."

All three of the boys laughed and once more talked about random things. Gohan told the boys that he made a lot of new friends and that he and Videl were getting along great. "So do you _love _her Gohan?" Trunks asked slyly.

"I'm not really sure about that kiddo," Gohan said while looking into the rearview mirror. "Alright, we're here." He then pulled into one of the driveways that belonged to the Satan's. The kids hopped out of the car and jumped up and down while walking to the front door with Gohan. Right when he was about the grab his keys, the door opened to reveal a shocked Videl.

"Hiya Videl! Remember me? It's Goten!"

"Hey there," Videl smiled while hugging Goten, "Of course I remember you silly. How could I forget you?"

"I'm Trunks, Gohan and Goten's cousin," Trunks said while stepping forward and receiving a hug from Videl also.

"Nice to meet you Trunks, I'm Videl."

Gohan smiled at the boys then smirked at Videl. "And where do you think you're going Miss?"

Videl rolled her eyes and slapped Gohan's shoulder lightly. "I'm going to pick up pizzas for tonight. Remember, the gang is coming over?"

Gohan slapped a hand to his forehead. "I completely forgot."

"Cool, we get to meet your friends?" Goten asked happily.

"If you two are good," Gohan said while raising an eyebrow, "There will be no hell-raising here."

Trunks pouted, "You're no fun."

Videl laughed at the display and was about to leave when Gohan grabbed one of her wrists. "What?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah!" the boys yelled in unison. "Can we come? We can help you carry the pizzas!"

Gohan frowned at the boys, "You just got here."

"I don't mind at all," Videl smiled while looking down at the boys.

"Fine," Gohan said with a shrug, "I'll tag along."

The trip to and from the pizza place was quite eventful. Videl learned some new and interesting facts about Gohan, like how he was placed number one in his Martial Arts and soccer divisions, or how he worked at Capsule Corp. and designed a lot of the cars and such. On the way back home, Videl also heard some embarrassing stories which she laughed at much to his dismay.

"Oh yeah Gohan, Lime sends her best wishes and a letter," Goten chimed joyfully.

Gohan winced and didn't look at Videl.

"Lime?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. "Who is Lime?"

"Oh just a friend-"

"She use to be Gohan's girlfriend until she dumped him-OW Trunks!"

Videl tensed as she drove, but didn't dare look at anyone. "Oh. You still talk to her?"

"Yeah," Gohan said slowly while mentally cursing his naïve brother, "We were friends ever since we were little-"

Big mistake.

"Oh. And you still talk to this…Lime?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say _all _the time-"

"Sure they do," Goten chirped, "They write letters at least once a week along with-OW TRUNKS STOP PUNCHING ME!"

Needless to say, the rest of the drive home consisted of Goten's constant whining, but other than that, silence. When they arrived home, the two boys zoomed inside to greet the owners of the household, leaving Gohan and Videl outside. Videl didn't look at him the entire time. She just handed the pizzas to Gohan and started towards the house.

"Videl, wait!"

Videl turned around sharply, "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"There isn't much to talk about is there?"

"Well I could tell you were angry about the whole Lime scenario-"

"No. Really?" Videl snapped sarcastically while rolling her eyes, "I mean, why would I be angry when the person I'm engaged and betrothed to is still talking to his EX-girlfriend whom dumped him?"

"First of all, why in the hell is everyone cutting me off?" Gohan said trying to lighten up the mood. She didn't buy it. "Videl, there is nothing going on between Lime and I. We're just friends."

"Just friends?" Videl asked while raising an eyebrow. "So, how would you like it if I talked to one of my old boyfriends LET ALONE the ones I've known since my childhood and hang out and talk to them constantly?"

"First of all, that wouldn't happen," Gohan stated flatly. "Every boy knows that you are mine and wouldn't dare cross paths with me."

Videl's eyes widened and sheer anger washed over her face. "You're such a bastard Son Gohan and it'll be a cold day in hell before I even think about being _yours._" She then turned around and stomped off towards the house while leaving Gohan in the dust.

Gohan glared at the sky above him. "Would it be too hard to ask for a little help here?"

Apparently it was.

* * *

Saiyachick: Yes, yes, it has been far too long since I last updated. Hey, I graduated, turned 18, have a life, and college is slowly creeping so sorry haha but here is a chapter. I'm estimating and the story is going to end in about 2 chapters which will be posted before the end of this summer, maybe even perhaps by the end of next month? 

Read and Review. God only knows how many people read DBZ fics anymore. If you have ever read the books Twilight or New Moon by Stephenie Meyers, I have two one shot stories up based on those books. They're some of my newest works. If that doesn't tickle your fancy, I have a few Draco and Hermione (Harry Potter) one-shots and I'm working on the next chapter of Dangerously in Love as we speak. Keep on rolling kids.

I want to give a shout out to Goku's Daughter. If you want to read something _really_ good, then I suggest you read her stories. They're bloody awesome.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the songs that might be featured/ hinted in this story. The lyrics of the love song are "So she dance" by Josh Groban.

* * *

Last time: _"First of all, that wouldn't happen," Gohan stated flatly. "Every boy knows that you are mine and wouldn't dare cross paths with me."_

_Videl's eyes widened and sheer anger washed over her face. "You're such a bastard Son Gohan and it'll be a cold day in hell before I even think about being yours." She then turned around and stomped off towards the house while leaving Gohan in the dust._

_Gohan glared at the sky above him. "Would it be too hard to ask for a little help here?"_

_Apparently it was._

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Twelve: The truth**

**

* * *

**

Twas a cold day in hell indeed.

The winter break seemed to go by slowly and the tension between Gohan and Videl didn't ease. It seemed as if every time they talked a fight would break out and of course the loser of the fight would be Gohan. Oh how he hated to lose.

"Videl, would you just talk to me?"

Videl continued to ignore the constant pestering at her door and blared her music even higher. She heard a growl and the same incessant pounding had yet to cease until her parents arrived home. It seemed like the daily routine each day. She would wake up, shower, eat breakfast while talking to the boys, ignore Gohan's constant stalking, and lock herself in her room before he could even get a word to her.

On these days however, the days her parents were gone, Gohan became more of a pest than ever. Finally a sigh in defeat came from the door and the pounding stopped. A smile formed on her lips.

"Alright Videl, I have to drop Trunks and Goten off at the airport," Gohan said, his lead leaning against her door. "I'll be back later."

The two boys followed Gohan down the stairs in silence. Throughout their stay, they had endured theater night with the Satan's, sleepovers with Gohan and Videl's friends, witnessed the constant bickering between the engaged couple, and ice skating. It all seemed about normal and expected.

When they got into the car, Gohan looked into the rearview mirror with a fake smile. He couldn't show is frustration and anger to Goten and Trunks. They didn't deserve that. "I'll miss you little monsters."

"You're lying."

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because," Goten sniffed, "I'm the one that caused all this trouble."

"No you didn't Goten. I was bound to tell her anyways."

"Yeah, but you and Videl were doing so well before I blabbed everything."

"Just forget about it alright kid?" Gohan said, smiling at his little brother, "It'll all be fine. I have a plan."

Trunks' eyes gleamed with mischief, "What does this plan involve?"

"Nothing of your interest," Gohan laughed. Once they reached the airport, Gohan escorted the boys to Bulma's private jet and they said their farewells one last time. It was a bittersweet moment for the next time he'd see them would be in a few months. He stayed until the jet took off then turned.

The drive back home was lonely no matter how high Gohan turned the volume up on his system. Not even the soothing music could calm his temper. He contemplated the day Videl got angry with him and analyzed everything he said and had done. "I don't see what her problem is," he huffed, "I didn't do anything wrong."

His phone began to ring, breaking him out of his trance. "Hello?"

"_Gohan?_"

"Hey Melanie, what's up?"

"_What in the hell did you do to Videl?_"

"I didn't do anything," Gohan growled.

"_Well, why is she so pissed off muttering 'Son Gohan is a bastard'?_"

Gohan paused and sighed. "Look, I'm not even sure what happened." He then proceeded to tell Melanie the story of what happened.

"_Ugh, Gohan! You're such a moron!_"

"Well gee, thanks a _lot_," Gohan snapped sarcastically.

"_Gohan, you can't just tell are girl that they belong to you…that's like calling her your slave!_"

"Well she obviously knows that I belong to her," Gohan argued, "I have no problem with that statement."

"_Did you happen to tell her that?_"

Gohan thought for a moment then slapped his forehead. "Oops."

"_Yeah, thought so. You just made yourself look like a total prick._"

"Tell me something I don't know," Gohan muttered to himself. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"_Do tell before you screw this up too._"

The conversation drew on for quite a while until Gohan pulled back into the Satan residence and hung up the phone. He dragged himself out of the car and decided he needed to do something. Anything. He opened the front door and decided to work out and some meditation would do him some good. He made his way to his room and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top and made his way back to the gym.

Gohan started out with some stretches then went through a small routine. He ran on the treadmill, lifted weights, used the punching bag, jump roped, kick boxed, and finally dropped down and crossed his legs for meditation. He balanced his breathing and began to imagine the plan that he had explained to Melanie.

"Oh crap."

Gohan's head snapped to his right to see Videl standing in the doorway with her gym clothes on. "Don't mind me," he said while getting up from his position, "I was just about to leave."

She glared at him as he walked by and was about to walk towards the punching bag until she felt an arm catch her around her waist. Gohan clutched her waist and pulled her closely to his body, his back towards him. He bent his head down to her ear and breathed, "Just remember love, you can't hide from me forever." He then let her go and was out the door leaving her in shock like every other time.

A smirk formed on his lips as he made his way up to his bathroom. Phase one, complete.

-

The sound of Christmas carols echoed throughout the Satan home. It was Christmas Eve and the Satan family, Gohan, Eric, Melanie, Sharpner, and Erasa currently sat around the Christmas tree and fire while talking about various things. Amber was currently sitting at the piano playing one of the many songs while Hercule came back from the post office carrying small bag.

"Here you go Gohan," Hercule said while handing the bag to the teenager, "I picked this up on my way out. It's from your family."

Gohan pulled out a bunch of small wrapped presents from his presents and put them back in the bag. "Merry Christmas to me."

Eric grinned and punched Gohan's shoulder lightly, "Cheer up man."

Gohan shrugged and stared blankly into the flames of the fire while leaning back against the wall. Melanie rolled her eyes and picked up a box from under the tree and threw it at Gohan's head. "I suggest we open presents now."

"Good idea," Amber chimed while running towards the presents herself. She began to hand each teenager a present along with Hercule and opened hers happily.

Needless to say, everyone enjoyed their presents. Amber gave each kid a gift card to any store of their choice with a nice sum of money on it while Hercule bought each kid a plane ticket to Europe to take a cruise during the summer. The teenagers got each other more sentimental presents such as Eric making a mixed CD for Melanie, or Erasa giving Sharpner a scrapbook of their life's throughout high school. Soon enough each teenager had to leave and left home back to their families.

Amber and Hercule went to bed long before and Videl just closed the door to watch Melanie take off. She turned around and found Gohan just staring blankly at the fire once more except he was sitting on the plush couch. She contemplated whether or not to just leave him in the dimness of the room but decided against it. She walked over to the tree, pulled out a present and walked over to sit next to him. "Merry Christmas," she whispered while setting it on his lap.

Gohan glanced at his watch and saw it was fifteen past twelve. He then lifted his head and stared at her. "You got me a present? I thought you hated me."

"Hey, tis the season to be jolly right?"

He didn't crack a smile as she hoped he would. He merely shrugged and began to open the present and his eyes widened. It was soccer ball with signatures from some of his favorite players. "How?"

Videl smiled and sat cross-legged on the couch. "I called in a few favors."

"Thank you," Gohan said, a smile forming on his lips. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long, wrapped box. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Videl took the box with a grin and tore the wrapping paper off. A gasp escaped her mouth as she opened the long box while staring at Gohan in shock. "This is way too much."

"No it isn't," Gohan insisted, "I bought it ages ago. I remember when I went to England with my aunt Bulma that we stopped by this old jewelry store and they had some pretty nice stuff. I called them up and they sent me a few pictures and so I bought this. It seemed perfect for you."

Videl gazed back down at her present. The box contained a three strand pearl choker with an oval-shaped sapphire in the middle. Tiny diamonds surrounded the choker, gleaming in the light. "It's gorgeous."

"It's from the Victorian era," Gohan commented while taking the box from her. "May I?" She nodded and turned around as Gohan clasped the necklace around her throat. His fingers skimmed the skin on her neck and she shivered lightly earning a small chuckle from Gohan. When he was finished, she turned around to face him. "Beautiful," he breathed while staring at her.

Videl blushed and looked down at her hands. "Me or the necklace?"

"I haven't decided yet," he joked while lifting her head up with his hands. They both laughed and stayed downstairs for a little longer. Videl rested her head against Gohan while he wrapped an arm around her, hugging her gently. "So, is it cold yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said it would be a cold day in hell before you were ever mine," Gohan said with a grin.

Videl rolled her eyes, "Don't push it."

"Yes ma'am."

The mood seemed to have lightened over time and Christmas was celebrated with success. Gohan received a new prototype car from Bulma, some zeni from his dad, a new training outfit from Vegeta, a sweater from his mother, a card from both Trunks and Goten along with small stuffed white tiger. Gohan chuckled at the kids little gift and ended up putting the small tiger on his desk for display. The days passed and the relationship between Gohan and Videl grew stronger. It seemed as if the whole ordeal were a rollercoaster ride, going up and down. They still had their minor fighting, but ended up making up within a short span of time. It was life.

It was New Years Eve and Videl couldn't help buy roll here eyes. She found the whole New Years thing a big joke. She didn't understand why people made such a big deal over the thing. New Years was just another way of telling people, 'Hey, you survived another year. Good for you!' What a great pat on the back.

"What are you thinking?"

Videl broke from her trance and realized that she was lying on her bed and staring at the canopy. She turned her head and saw Gohan leaning against the wall staring at her attentively. She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing of importance."

"If it isn't important," he said while smirking, "then you wouldn't mind telling me?"

"Fine," she huffed, "I was thinking how moronic New Years is."

She saw a frown develop on his face. Great. "Why would you think that?" he asked, confused at her question.

"I just find the whole celebration utterly pointless," she said while get up from her bed. "What is the whole purpose of celebrating another year that we claim new?"

"There are many reasons behind New Years," Gohan said while sitting on the side of her bed, "Birthdays, births, marriages, relationships, school, and so much more. It is a new year for redemption and change. It gives people a false sense of hope and deadline on goals to achieve things. It's like when someone carries an item dear to them that they believe is lucky. It's like a person's security blanket."

Videl stared at Gohan. "Do you really believe that?"

"Let's just say New Years is one of my security blankets."

The two ended up talking a bit more before heading off to a local restaurant to meet up with the rest of their friends. Once they arrived at the restaurant, they heard a holler coming from their right. "Gohan, Videl, over here!" They both turned and their eyes met Sharpner's. They walked over to the table and sat down and greeted Sharpner and Erasa.

"Where are Eric and Melanie?" Videl asked while taking a sip of water.

"They're running a little later," Erasa said, "Something about taking to Melanie's parents."

All of a sudden, Eric and Melanie came running in laughing, both with huge smiles on their faces. They walked over to the table and stared at their friends, sheer joy plastered on their faces. Gohan raised an eyebrow and nodded at them. "What's up with you two?"

Melanie grinned and lifted her left hand, flashing a quaint diamond ring.

Videl's eyes widened in shock and she was the first to run up to Eric and Melanie. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope," Eric said while still grinning. "I asked her back on Christmas and we've been keeping it quiet since then. I finally went over to her parents today and we told them everything and I told mine. They give their blessings."

The rest of the group jumped up to congratulate their friends. Once the hype went down a little, they settled in their seats once more though still chattered animatedly. "So, have you set a date?" Erasa asked in her bubbly tone.

"We were thinking mid July," Melanie said, a soft smile still on her face. For once things went right for her.

"Man, I still can't believe Eric had the ba-Ouch!"

"Don't you even dare to finish that sentence Aoi Sharpner!" Erasa gasped while smacking Sharpner over the head.

Eric chuckled, "I'd do anything for Melanie. I thought the time was right so I asked her."

"That's great man," Gohan said, taking Videl's hand from under the table. "I'm happy for you two."

Videl looked at Gohan and squeezed his hand gently. "So am I."

After the surprising news and a wonderful meal, the group headed off to the city square to celebrate with everyone else. The festival was vibrant with different hues of red and violet, lanterns shining brightly against the dimming sky. They went to a few booths and managed to win a few prizes along the way. Videl coaxed Gohan into winning her a giant lion, which he did effortlessly, but problem was, he had to carry it. "I hope you're happy," he muttered, faking annoyance.

"Very," she said while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Soon, time slowly took its toll and the New Year was dawning upon everyone. The countdown began and everyone held whoever was dear to them to await the year to be over and another born. When the countdown finally came to a halt, the screaming of 'Happy New Years' boomed throughout the city along with a shower of confetti and balloons following after.

Gohan pulled Videl to him by her waist and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. She gasped at the sudden moment of intimacy and wrapped her hands around his mid-back, hugging him close to her. They stayed like that for a while until they broke apart, lips tingling from the magic. Oh yes, there was magic. They both stared up at the sky and watched as the fireworks soared through the sky, bursting into wonderful little designs and colors.

Videl turned so her back was against Gohan's chest. She peered up at the sky and leaned into his embrace, sighing as he rested his head upon hers. A moment of pure bliss.

Now she knew the meaning of New Years: Love.

-

"_Are you sure Videl_?" Melanie gasped on the other end of the phone.

"I'm positive Mel," Videl giggled while speaking to her friend. It had been weeks since New Years, but the fluttering in her stomach had yet to stop.

Erasa squealed over the phone, "My Kami Videl!"

"I know," Videl said, blushing deeply. "I honestly didn't think I could ever feel this way…the feeling…it's all so surreal!"

"Been there," Melanie laughed while staring at her engagement ring, "Done that."

Meanwhile with Gohan, he had been laying on this bed for hours just staring at the ceiling. He turned up the volume on his iPod and couldn't believe it happened.

He actually _fell _for Videl. Hard.

He was infatuated. It was sickening, but in a good way. A sigh escaped his lips as he listened to the lyrics of the song. A love song. Figures. He growled in frustration and finally got up from the bed. He was so confused and…scared? How could something so simple be so hard? He couldn't even admit it in his mind. Pathetic.

Then something hit him. He began to listen closely to the lyrics of the song and let the words run through his head. "_A waltz for the chance I should take, but how will I know where to start?_"

Gohan breathed. He felt the adrenaline and courage run through his body and decided he'd do it; he would tell the wench he loved her. He smirked at that thought. The loveable jerk was back. He turned off his iPod and left it on the bed as he made his way to Videl's room. He was about to go in until he heard her talking on the phone with someone.

"…I don't want to marry him, but I had to give it a shot."

He froze. A feeling of betrayal and heartache hit him like a ton of bricks. He gritted his teeth and continued to listen to the conversation that was going on.

"I know," he heard her laugh, "good thing he's such a persistent, forward moron or else I would've never made a decision."

He had enough. He turned his heel and began to make is way back to his room mentally cursing the girl that had broken his heart.

The heart he had given to her so easily.

"Screw this," Gohan growled as he went to grab his suitcases, "Why in the hell would I stay when I'm not even wanted. I knew it. Love is just a fool's illusion…"

Just then he heard a knock at his door. He turned and the devil herself appeared with a bright smile on her face. He sneered and turned back to packing.

"Hey Gohan, I think we need to-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He hissed, refusing to look at her. "I'm packing. I'm getting as far as possible from this city and quite frankly your family."

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked, confusion wiping her clean. She walked towards him and was about to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away from her.

"Don't even dare."

Videl glared at him, fury taking the best of her. "What the hell is your problem?"

"_You_," he snarled while looking deep into her amethyst eyes.

"Me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I didn't do anything," she growled while being taken aback by his behavior.

"Oh my dear," Gohan chuckled bitterly, "You've done something. You led me on like the tease you are and just thought this was all a joke, and you call me a bastard. News flash _Videl,_ you are the cold-hearted one."

"Would you like to explain your idiocy to me?"

"_I don't want to marry him, but I had to give it a shot_," he roared while repeating her words. He saw the shock dawn on her face and he smiled bitterly at her and glared at her hatefully. "Didn't think I'd hear that did you?"

"Gohan, you've got this all wrong!"

"Save your remorse for someone who cares," he spat while continuing packing, "If you would be so kind, though I don't see if that is in your nature, please leave."

Videl stood there shocked, her heart pounding rapidly at what she just heard. She breathed deeply and glared at him. "Son Gohan if you think for one minute I'm going to let you do all the talking you've got another thing coming!" Gohan rolled his eyes and ignored her. "Listen to me!" she yelled at him. He grunted and she took that as a yes.

"Gohan, you misunderstood the whole thing and you can even ask my mother, Melanie, and Erasa. In the beginning of the year my mom said that if you and I didn't get along for one year, that _I didn't have to marry you, but I had to give it a shot_," she said while putting emphasis on the last part. "I gave it a shot just like you did and I found that I could get along with you and I could be myself around you."

"Honestly Videl, why would I believe you?" Gohan whispered while staring at her. "Words are meaningless and can be altered. People can be manipulated and deceived. What makes you so sure that I will believe you?"

Videl walked to him, hugging him around the waist, and looked up into his eyes with tears streaming down her face. "Because you idiot, I love you."

* * *

Saiyachick: Alright folks, there you go. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue so brace yourself haha. I would like to thank all who have reviewed even though most of you are over DBZ and have grown up to bigger and better things.

To those of you who have to nitpick at every single flaw in my stories, your words don't matter to me. I write for me and the people who care to read my stories and appreciate them for what they are.

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Sakurasam. Thanks for reading my story from beginning to the end hun♥


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the songs that might be featured/ hinted in this story. The lyrics of the love song are "So she dance" by Josh Groban.

* * *

Last time: _"Honestly Videl, why would I believe you?" Gohan whispered while staring at her. "Words are meaningless and can be altered. People can be manipulated and deceived. What makes you so sure that I will believe you?"_

_Videl walked to him, hugging him around the waist, and looked up into eyes with tears streaming down her face. "Because you idiot, I love you."_

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Thirteen: The epilogue **

**

* * *

**

They all waited patiently at the airport for the arrival of the teenagers. The sun began to set over the horizon and not a cloud was in the school. It was a beautiful day. It was a beautiful life. Goten and Trunks stared out the window excitedly as they watched the plane pull up the terminal and announced it to everyone. A chuckle came from the Satan, Son, and Briefs families as they watched the hyper boys jump around.

"I can't believe it is already summer," Chichi said while fanning herself off.

"I know what you mean," Amber said, taking a sip from her water bottle, "I wonder how the kids enjoyed their cruise."

"Well according to Gohan's letter, they were having too much fun to write," Goku said while laughing.

Vegeta leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes, "Boy, stop jumping around. You're annoying me."

"Don't scold Trunks," Bulma said, putting a hand on her growing stomach, "I hope you aren't like this when this little one is born."

"Hey look, they're here!"

All of a sudden, six figures walked out of the passage way and into the open area to be greeted by everyone. "Wow, now don't we feel special," Eric grinned while taking the hat off his head.

Gohan, Videl, Melanie, Eric, Sharpner, and Erasa walked out to greet everyone with smiles and cheers. They had just returned from their summer vacation and cruise in Europe and had a blast. Gohan gave two tight hugs to Goten and Trunks, his mother, and his father. He then turned to Bulma in surprise and put a hand on her stomach.

"Not much longer," Gohan said with a bright smile, "Do you know what it is?"

"Well, I was saving that as a surprise," Bulma said while biting her lip, "But it's a she."

Everyone gasped at the news and congratulated Bulma. She thanked everyone and turned around to face her husband who smiled at her and nodded then turned to Trunks. "You hear that boy? A girl. A younger sister. You're going to watch over her and make sure no boys that aren't her family come near her."

"A girl?" Trunks asked, confused. "Ugh, I wanted a brother!"

"I guess you won't be cool like Gohan after all," Goten giggled while running away from an angry Trunks.

Bulma turned back to Gohan then eyed Videl, "So when are _you _two going to expect one?"

"Oh no they don't!" Chichi wailed with laughter, and then sternly glared at Gohan. "I mean it, marriage first, and then sex."

"Mother!" Gohan groaned while turning a dark shade of red. Videl shifted uncomfortably in his arms.

"Yeah Chi," Goku chuckled as he stared at the embarrassed couple, "Let them have their fun-"

"Ugh," Gohan groaned once more while hiding his face in Videl's hair. "A little help please?"

"SO, Melanie and Eric picked out a day for their wedding!" Videl said, smiling over to the young couple.

Amber gasped and clasped her hands together in excitement. "When is the big day?"

"July 25th," Eric responded, that classic grin of his displayed on his face.

"So soon?" Chichi said in awe, "That's only a few weeks now."

"Yeah," Melanie said, smiling, "But we have all the people we want here already. Besides, we don't want an enormous wedding."

"I know what you mean!" Bulma sighed with exhaustion, "I remember whenever I chose a date I'd get paparazzi stalking our every move until finally I picked a false date and had a stadium built on the Capsule Corp property."

"Have you two decided on a date yet?" Hercule asked, smiling at Gohan and Videl.

Gohan and Videl looked at one another and then back at their friends. Hardly suppressing a smirk, Gohan said, "We were thinking a winter wedding."

"Marvelous!" Chichi squealed to Amber. "That gives us plenty of time to plan!"

The airport seemed to get a bit crowded so the gang decided to head out to the Satan residence for dinner. Airport food was _not _at option. Everyone made their ways to their separate cars and met up at the Satan's. Gohan and Videl had recently found an apartment in Tokyo and partially settled in before taking off for the cruise. Eric and Melanie decided on a university in Kyoto where they also lived. While in Europe, Sharpner and Erasa talked to a few of the universities and decided to study abroad and take up jobs there.

"I can't believe you two are leaving so soon," Videl said, staring at Erasa.

"Yeah, it's way too early," Gohan said while leaning against the seat. "But it's also a great opportunity to study abroad and on top of that having a job afterwards."

"I didn't think my dress designs would be good enough," Erasa gasped, still thinking about their experience in Europe.

Sharpner laughed and sighed also, "Who knew my pictures would actually inspire somebody."

"Aw, come on Sharpie," Eric chuckled happily, "We all knew behind all that brawn and blonde there was something more."

When they arrived to the house, a big meal was already prepared for the large group. They ended up eating outside along with swimming pool. The girls decided on a dip in the pool while the boys played soccer with Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks. Hercule decided against playing when a certain _son-in-law _kicked the ball a little too hard which hit Hercule's…special spot.

After some time, Melanie, Eric, Sharpner, and Erasa went said their farewells and went to their respectable families. The Son's and Brief's also said their farewells, heading off to their hotels. They were staying in town to buy some real estate; after all, wedding planning had to be done.

Hercule and Amber said their goodnights after seeing Gohan and Videl walk into their respectable rooms. About forty-five minutes later, Videl opened her door slightly to check if anyone was around. She then snuck out of her room quietly, tiptoeing towards Gohan's door.

"Ahem."

Videl froze in place, her eyes wide with shock. She slowly turned around and saw Sakura standing in the hallway, smirking. "U-um Sakura," Videl whispered nervously, "W-what are you doing up s-so late?"

"Just needed a glass of water," Sakura said, showing Videl, a smirk still widening on her face. "What are _you _doing up?"

"U-u-um."

"Sooner or later you're going to have to tell your parents," Sakura said with a wink while walking away to her room. Once Videl heard Sakura's door close, she made her way towards Gohan's door, blushing furiously.

She opened the door quietly and closed it just the same. She looked around and finally walked over to his bed and slipped in between the covers. It smelt like him. It was the cologne she got him for his birthday. Her eyes saw that the light in the bathroom was still on and she assumed that he was still getting ready for bed.

After a few minutes the door opened and out walked her fiancé with only a pair of boxers covering him up. A smirked settled upon his lips as he got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Videl's waist. "Mine," he whispered while kissing her neck.

Videl turned around in his arms and stared up at him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Mine," she whispered back.

He kissed her forehead then began to nuzzle her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "So that was a close one today; back in the airport."

"I know what you mean," Videl said, a blush still tinting her cheeks, "Sakura just caught me right now. I think she knows."

"I could barely suppress my laughter when my mom asked when we were getting married," Gohan laughed sweetly in her ear.

Videl began to laugh as well and kissed her fiancé tenderly on the cheek, "I know what you mean. I was about to die of laughter when they were out of our sights."

"Man, our moms are going to be furious," he said, his hands tugging at her shirt. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them that we eloped back in Europe."

* * *

Saiyachick: Alright, that's it! I am glad that at least _one _of you stayed with me through the end haha and I hope this ending is to your liking. I thought this was the perfect ending. Thank you for reading my stories and for all the wonderful reviews. I've moved on to Harry Potter and Twilight stories if you're interested.

Much love.


End file.
